CALLEJERA
by pataisho
Summary: ELLA VIVIA EN LA CALLE LUCHANDO POR SOBREVIVIR HASTA QUE SE ENCONTRO EN UN GRAN LIO; CON UNO ALTO, FUERTE Y DE MIRADA AMBAMARINA,ESPERO LES AGRADE.


ranma pertenece a rumiko takahashi asi que no se enojen vale

advertencia: este fic contiene escenas lemon

¿callejera?

En una de las calles de tokyo hABIA UNA chica de nombre kagome higurashi LA CUAL DESDE MUY PEQUEÑA HABIA SIDO ABANDONADA POR SU MADRE EN UN OrFANATO DEL CUAL ESCAPO CUANDO RECIEN HABIA CUMPLIDO QUINCE AÑOS POR EL MALTRATO QUE SUFRIA ahí, LLEVABA UN AÑO que VAGABA POR LAS CALLES DURMIENDO EN ELLAS TRATANDO DE SOBREVIVIR CUBRIENDOSE DEL FRIO; A DIARIO IBA AL ESTACIONAMIENTO DE UNA TIENDA COMERCIAL, PARA OFRECERSE A AYUDAR A LA CLIENTELA CON SUS COMPRAS EN ESPERA DE UNA PROPINA PARA PODER ALIMENTARSE, ALGUNAS PERSONAS LA IGNORABAN OTRAS YA LA CONOCIAN, DEJANdola AYUDAR Y DANDOLE UNA PROPINA.

ERA YA DE MADRUGADA CUANDO eSTABa TRATANDO DE DORMIR EN UNA BANCA DEL PARQUE CENTRAL REPENTINAMENTE ESCUCHO UNA CAMIONETA ACERCARSE NO DANDOLE IMPORTANCIA HASTA QUE PERCIBIO PISADAS DEMASIADO CERCA DE DONDE ELLA ESTABA, ASI QUE SE LEVANTO ASUSTADA PERO FUE muy TARDE SOLO SINTIO COMO UN OLOR IRRiTANTE LE ENTRO POR LA NARIZ Y YA NO SUPO MAS HASTA QUE DESPERTO DESORIENTADA EN UNA ELEGANTE HABITACION.- *¿Dónde RAYOS ESTOY?*.- EN ESE MOMENTO ENTRO UN CHICO de aparentemente unos 24 o 25 años, alto de unos HERMOSOS OJOS COLOR AMBAR COMO NUNCA LOS HABIA VISTO, CON CABELLO LARGO Y PLATEAdo el cual se quedo recargado en la puerta mientras la cerraba con seguro.– "hola debes preguntarte que estas haciendo aquí".-ella solo se quedo en silencio mientras se hacia un ovillo EN LA CABECERA DE LA CAMA, el le hablo de manera precisa mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente– "te han traido aquí para un trabajo, tendras techo, comida y otras cosas ¿estas de acuerdo?"- ella estaba asombrada tanto tiempo deambulando por las calles esperando un milagro y ahora le llegaba cuando habia perdido las esperanzas.- "¿Qué tipo de trabajo?".-el contesto de manera fria –"bailaras en un bar atenderas a unos clientes y…".-ella se asusto y se levanto como resoRte para huir-"¡no!, yo no hare eso".- el chico la tomo rapidamente por la cintura aventandola sobre la cama.-"queria que fuera por las buenas pero… si asi lo quieres, asi sera, yo mismo te doblegare y te demostrare quien manda".- el comenzo a desnudarse ante la mirada atonita de ella QUE SE HABIA QUEDADO ESTATICA ANTE LA SORPRESA, cuando el se dio cuenta de que era observado la miro y sonrio de medio lado al mirar la cara sorprendida de la chica, ni tardo ni perezoso se hecho sobre ella mientras sentia como se movia en sus brazos tratando de huir.-"vamos calmate, te va a gustar".- ella lo golpeaba en el pecho tratando de defenderse mientras gritaba.-"¡no, por favor no lo hagas!".- el ágilmente la desnudo practicamente arrancandole la ropa pero trato de hablarle de forma serena a pesar de lo excitado que estaba, nunca se habia puesto asi... de esa manera.- "relajate, si te portas asi te voy a lastimar y no creo que quieras que sea asi".- ella se quedo quieta al escuchar la forma en que el le hablaba pero tenia sus ojos llorosos.- "es que ni siquiera te conozco y no quiero que me lastimes".-el la miro como nunca habia visto a una mujer…con ternura.- "creo que si sabes mi nombre ya no sere un desconocido, mi nombre es inuyasha ¿y el tuyo?".- ella sonRio a pesar de la situacion en la que estaba.- "kagome".- el sonrio y comenzo a besarla de forma voraz ella en un principio le correspondio pero despues volvio a empujarlo logrando enfadarlo.- "¿y ahora que?".-ella lo miraba molesta.- "que sepamos nuestros nombres eso no quiere decir que ya nos conozcamos asi que quitate".- entonces el se molesto y le hablo de forma fria.-"siento no tener el tiempo para… conocernos adecuadamente pero mañana vienen por ti, para LLEVARTE y tengo que enseñarte como sera…tu trabajo".- ella volvio a intentar deshacerse de el asustada, pero desgraciadamente el era muy fuerte, EL le sujeto sus manos por arriba de su cabeza con una de el para que no pudiera defenderse, comenzando a besar y morder su cuello, despues lo sintio ir descendiendo hasta llegar a sus senos en donde lamio y succiono uno de sus pezones, lo vio sujetar con su otra mano su seno libre y comenzar a acariciarlo, para ese momento ella ya estaba perdida en el placer, no sabia que sucedia con ella pero tenia mucho calor sudaba mucho, sentia humedad entre sus piernas y le costaba demasiado respirar con normalidad, lo escuchaba y sentia jadear sobre su piel despues perCibio como a pesar de que ella cerraba sus piernas fuertemente el metio una de sus piernas de forma ruda en medio de las suyas para despues meter la otra forzandola a abrir sus piernas por completo, sintio como el dejo olvidadas sus manos, dejandolas libres para deslizar sus dedos en su parte mas sensible y no entendia como era que en vez de defenderse lo abrazo con fuerza por el cuello gimiendo y arqueandose de placer; lo sentia acomodarse mejor entre sus piernas y con sus manos tomarla por los muslos para flexionarle las piernas, lo vio incorporarse un poco, impresionandola al verlo tomar su enorme masculinidad y acercarla a ella sintiendo rozarla en su parte intima fue en ese momento reacciono.- no, por favor no lo hagas... ¡aaaaaahhhh!.- para despues notar como el se iba deslizando a su interior causandole un fuerte dolor haciendola gritar, que despues de un momento se volvio placentero. el iba entrando lentamente cuando su miembro topo con la barrera de la chica sorprendiendolo, pensando como era posible que una chica que vivia en la calle fuera virgen, sentia que iba a explotar si no se liberaba dentro de ella rapidamente, y no le ayudaba que las paredes internas de LA CHICA estuvieran cerradas alrededor de su sumamente endurecido miembro no permitiendole mucha movilidad haciendo que hablara con dificultad.- "¿te…gusta kag…ome?".- ella solo contesto con gemidos ahogados al estar abrazada a su pecho se sentia en el cielo sus piernas parecian de gelatina y su mente estaba en el limbo, el comenzo un vaiven lento con sus caderas moviendose lentamente dentro de ella, notaba su cuerpo vibrar como nunca, podia apreciar como UNAs pequeñas manos acariciaban su espalda acercandolo a ella enterrando poco a poco sus uñas, sentia su miembro vibrar dentro de la apretada y ardiente cuevA de kagome QUE CADA VEZ LO APRETABA MAS Y MAS OBLIGANDOLO A AUMENTAR SU RITMO HASTA CONVERTIRSE EN FURIOSAS ESTOCADAS; ELLA PODIA APRECIAR COMO ALGO SE DESARROLLABA DENTRO DE ELLA EN SU PARTE, VIENTRE Y PECHOS, FUE ALGO QUE LA HIZO VER LUCES DE COLORES AL CERRAR LOS OJOS DEJANDO LIBRE SU ESCENCIA mientras razguñaba la espalda de el; INUYASHA PUDO APRECIAR COMO EL CALIDO PERFUME DE ELLA LO BAÑABA POR COMPLETO FORZANDOLO A DAR UNA EMBESTIDA BRUTALMENTE FUERTE HACIENDOLA SOLLOZAR en tanto el liberaba SU SIMIENTE CON FUERZA SUMERGIENDOLOS JUNTOS EN UN DESCOMUNAL ORGASMO obligANDOLOS A GRITAR DE PLACER; AL TERMINAR SE DEJO CAER RENDIDO ENCIMA DE ELLA SUDOROSO OCUPADO EN BESAR SUS CABELLOS CON TERNURA E INHALAR SU AROMA NOTANDO QUE SE ESTABA QUEDANDO DORMIDA, MIENTRAS INTERNAMENTE SE PREGUNTABA QUE LE ESTABA PASANDO PARA QUE SE COMPORTARA ASI CON ESA CHICA, HABIA HECHO LO MISMO CON MUCHAS OTRAS MUJERES Y ENTONCES… ¿Qué HABIA DIFERENTE EN ELLA?, ESTABA DENTRO DE SUS CAVILACIONES CUANDO ESCUCHO QUE TOCABAN LA PUERTA SALIO CUIDADOSAMENTE DE ELLA SINTIENDOSE VACIO Y UN DOLOR EN EL PECHO al hacerlo, LEVANTO LA SABANA QUE LO CUBRIA VIENDO SU ENTREPIERNA Y LA SABANA DE ABAJO LIGERAMENTE MANCHADA DE SANGRE CONFIRMANDO LO QUE YA HABIA SENTIDO, ESTREMECIENDOLO AL PENSAR LO QUE seria de ESA CHICA, SE LEVANTO Y VISTIO RAPIDAMENTE SALIENDO PARA ENCONTRARSE CON SU PADRE Y JEFE.

INUYASHA LO MIRO CON DESCONCIERTO AL VER QUE VENIA ACOMPAÑADO,-"¿Qué SUCEDE PADRE, QUIEN ES EL?".- SU PADRE LO VEIA DE MANERA BURLONA.- "EL ES UN CLIENTE, PERO DIME QUE sucedió ¿ESTA LISTA?".- EL AGACHO LA MIRADA.- "ERA VIRGEN".- SU PADRE LO MIRABA CON UNa mirada furiosa pero una sonrisa socarrona.- "vaya que tienes suerte, ¿sabes cuanto perdimos?".- el estaba furioso pero su hijo no permitiria que se desquitara con el.- "lo siento padre, pero si no hubieras eliminado a tu medico esto no hubiera pasado".- el en respuesta solo volteo a ver a su acompañante.- "eso ya no importa, ahora hazte a un lado este hombre vino a probar a la chica ademas de que si le gusta ofrece muy buen dinero por ella".- el sintio que le oprimian el pecho mientras sentia a sus entrañas retorcerse dentro de el, vio al tipo ese acercarse y tenderle la mano molesto al parecer por lo que su padre habia dicho, mientras el tipo le hablo de manera brusca al haberlos escuchado.- "mucho gusto mi nombre es hoyo akitoki".-el le correspondio el gesto de mala manera oprimiendole fuertemente la mano.- "bueno, a lo que vine ¿me permite?".- el muy desgraciado intento pasar por un lado de inuyasha pero el no se lo permitio cerrandole el paso.- "¿no me escuchaste padre? ella era virgen, esta cansada y necesita descansar", vio a su padre mirarlo de forma desconfiada.- "¿desde cuando tantas consideraciones hijo?".- el se vio atrapado e intento salir habilmente de la situacion.- "no creo que si a tu cliente despues de probarla no le agrada la chica, algun comprador se interese en ella si esta... en mal estado".- se sintio estudiado por su padre mientras esperaba a la expectativa la respuesta EN TANTO EL OTRO HOMBRE LO MIRABA CON RABIA.-"creo que tienes razon, señor akitoki venga mañana temprano".-el hombre parecia inconforme.- "no creo que sea… normal pero….-al ver el rostro serio del "jefe" decidio desistir.- esta bien vendre mañana temprano, pero no vendre a provarla sino a llevarla conmigo".- padre e hijo lo miraban confundidos.- "talvez no me entiendan pero les dire que ya la conocia de antes, la alimentaba a cambio de que me hiciera la limpieza en mi departamento, un dia le quise hacer el favor de hacerla mujer y se opuso rompiendome una lampara en la cabeza y no volvio a regresar".- inuyasha sentia que se le revolvia el estomago al escuchar hablar al tipo ese, lo vio despedirse y retirarse rapidamente; vio a su padre acercarse a el.- "si lo deseas puedes disfrutarla hasta mañana".- dejandolo confundido.- "¿disculpa padre, no entiendo?".- su padre comenzo a reir de manera abierta frente a el.- "¿Qué crees que no note que te gusto la chica? nunca habias defendido asi a ninguna mujer".- eso lo puso a pensar, era cierto ¿y si…?.- "padre ¿me la podria vender?".- se asombro cuando lo vio enfurecer subitamente.- "¡con un demonio ¿estas loco, cuantas veces te he dicho que no te debes involucrarte sentimentalmente con esas callejeras, olvidas lo que le hizo a tu hermano una de ellas? lo alejo de nosotros!, ahora vive como un mediocre solo por estar con ella ¿no me vas a decir que te enamoraste de esa callejera solo por haber tenido sexo con ella?".- era sorprendente que aunque su padre le habia gritado el no retrocedio ni en sus ideas ni en sus actos.- "seshomaru se fue por que se enamoro y yo… aun no se lo que siento, quisiera que me la vendieras para hacer tiempo y lograr descubrir que es lo que siento".- su padre le contesto rApidamente en tono neutral.- "para ti… no esta en venta, disfrutala esta noche que mañana tendra otro dueño".- fue lo ultimo que le dijo su padre antes de retirarse dejandolo estatico frente a la puerta de la recamara donde por primera vez en su vida sentia que habia hecho el amor en vez de solo tener sexo, retrocedio sobre sus pasos entrando nuevamente a la recamara.

al entrar la vio dormida haciendolo pensar que le habia hecho el amor a un angel y no a una mujer, se acosto a lado suyo sin acercarse demasiado para no despertarla observandola, estudiandola y contemplandola al mismo tiempo, inesperamente la vio acercarse y abrazarse a el suspirando, pasaba la noche y el no lograba conciliar el sueño al preocuparse por el futuro de ella, no queria dejarla ir e imaginar que seria de otro, que ese otro la tocaria y tendria en sus brazos, que talvez no la volveria a ver, recordaba la ultima platica que tuvo con su hermano cuando se fue *"me voy hermano, pero no te preocupes por mi por que me voy para ser feliz- hermano no te vayas, lo vas a perder todo- solo te puedo decir que cuando te enamores me entenderas"*, todos esos pensamientos lo hicieron pensar de manera posesiva llegando a la conclusion de que no permitiria a otro tocarla, ella era suya; decidio QUE si haria algo lo tendria que hacer ya, moviendose de manera precisa y rapida en todo momento volvio a levantarse llendo a su habitacion dandose un baño rapido para despues vestirse, recogio un poco de ropa metiendola descuidadamente en una maleta, busco hasta encontrar una pequeña caja de madera en la parte baja de su closet, de donde saco un monumental fajo de billetes dividiendolo en dos, el mas pequeño lo puso en su cartera y el otro lo oculto en el forro de su maleta tomandola para salir de su habitacion con destino al vesturio de sus empleadas para sacar ropa que ella pudiera usar, tomo la que creyo mas adecuada y salio con destino al cuarto en donde se encontraba kagome durmiendo.

lentamente se acerco a ella acostandose a su lado despacio tratando de no despertarla pARA QUE ELLA NO SE EXALTARA Y LO DESCUBRIERA, despues rapidamente le cubrio la boca con su mano al notarla reaccionar acerco su boca al oido de ella.- "necesito que me escuches, te voy a quitar la mano si me prometes no gritar ¿de acuerdo?" la vio asentir de forma temerosa ASI QUE LE DESTAPO LA BOCA.- "mi padre hizo un trato con un tipo llamado hoyo akitoki y el vendra por ti mañana".- veia como ella lo miraba con el terror en sus ojos al escuchar el nombre que le habia dicho.-"quiero ayudarte kagome, cofia en mi, colócate lo mas rapido que puedas esta ropa y te sacare lo mas pronto que pueda de aquí, PERO APURATE POR QUE NO TARDA EN AMANECER Y SI AMANECE ANTES DE QUE TE HAYA SACADO DE aquí, YA NO PODRE HACERLO".- ELLA NO LE CONTESTO PERO INMEDIATAMENTE LO OBEDECIO dejANDOLo pensaTIVo *es increible que despues de lo que le hice confie en mi*, la vio levantarse MOSTRANDO UN POCO DE DOLOR EN SU ROSTRO AL LEVANTARSE TAN rapidamente, mostrandole su hermosa figura desnuda a travez de la penumbra de la habitacion hecho que lo hizo tragar saliva al imaginarla entre sus brazos haciendole el amor nuevamente, la vio ponerse el vestido Escandalosamente escotado que habia conseguido *y pensE que era el mas discreto cuando lo tome*.- cuaNDO ELLA TERMINO LA TOMO DE LA MANO PARA SALIR DE ahí, TENIAN MUCHA DIFICULTAD PARA ESCAPAR DEBIDO A TODOS LOS HOMBRES DE SU PADRE QUE RODEABAN LA CASA, ASI QUE RESOLVIO HUIR POR LA PARTE DE atrás, LANZO LA MALETA CON GRAN FUERZA PARA QUE CALLERA AL OTRO LADO DEL ENREJADO PARA DESPUES COMENZAr A TREPAR LA REJA CON ELLA EN SU ESPALDA lo mas rapido que le era posible, CUANDO POR FIN ESTUVIERON DEL OTRO LADO EL TOMO LA MALETA CON UNA MANO Y CON LA OTRA A KAGOME CAMINANDO A GRANDES ZANCADAS EN LA PENUmBRA ARRASTRAnDOLA A SU RITMO HASTA LLEGAR A UNA AVENIDA DONDE TOMARON UN TAXI.- "LLEVENOS AL HOTEL SAKURA"

TARDARON MAS DE UNA HORA EN LLEGAR a pesar DE AUN SER DE MADRUGADA YA QUE ESTABA AL OTRO LADO DE TOKIO EN LA ZONA turistica DE LA CIUDAD, AL LLEGAR INUYASHA SE REGISTRO CON OTRO NOMBRE PIDIENDO LA SUITE NUPCIAL y pago en efectivo; LA MIRO Parecia ausente todo el trayecto no habia dicho nada, llegaron a la habitacion rapidamente, en cuanto entro dejo descuidadamente la maleta en el suelo.- "¿quieres dormir kagome?".- ella lo miro de forma nerviosa.- "¿Por qué lo haces, por que me ayudaste?".- el evadio su mirada.- "no lo se kagome, no lo se".- ella parecia enojada.- "¡¿me estas diciendo que me violaste, te enfrentaste a tu padre ayudandome a escapar y no sabes por que?".- inuyasha la miro a los ojos.- "¡que demonios, ¿te ayudo y asi me lo agradeces?".- se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba confundida.- "¿quieres que te diga la verdad?, la verdad es que me hiciste sentir algo raro cuando… yo te… hice mia, y no me preguntes que, por que ni siquiera se muy bien que es, solo se que no podia permitir que el tipo ese te llevara lejos y…".- ella ya no quiso ahondar mas en el tema al sentirse rara ante las palabras que el le habia dicho, se acerco subiendose a la cama.- "voy a dormir".- el se acerco con deseo de tocarla, pero no se atrevio cerrando su mano en el aire.- "bien, durmamos entonces".- ella giro sobre su lugar para mirarlo a los ojos ruborizandose por completo al verlo comenzar a retirarse la ropa; el se dio cuenta de la forma en que lo miraba y se quedo estatico.- "yo… lo siento… no queria incomodarte, si te sirve de algo dormire en un sillon".- inuyasha solo en calzoncillos se dio media vuelta para irse a acostar al silloN, ella agacho su vista por un momento sin entender el por que no deseaba que el se fuera.- "no…te vayas, no me dejes sola".- inuyasha volteo mirandola con ternura al verla tan desprotegida reculo sobre sus pasos y se acosto separado de ella, asi los dos cuando se quedaron dormidos inconcientemente sus cuerpos se buscaron para abrazarse durante la noche.

ya era medio dia cuando inuyasha desperto dandose cuenta de que habian amanecido abrazados, sintiendo regocijo de poder tenerla en sus brazos, dejando atras el arrepentimiento que tenia por haber retado a su padre, la admiraba mientras pensaba *¿me podra perdonar algun dia lo que le hice?*, el miedo lo invadio divagaba sobre que pasaria cuando despertara *talvez se alejara de mi o me pedira que la lleve con su familia, lo MAS seguro es que no se quedara a mi lado, ¡rayos! debo encontrar la manera de mantenerme cerca de ella*.- la sintio removerse inquieta hasta que desperto, se veia graciosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas el cabello alborotado mientras se frotaba con el dorso de su mano un ojo desperezandose.- "hola… inuyasha, ¿cierto?".- en ese momento el PESO de la realidad le cayo encima *no significo nada para ella, ni siquiera recordo mi nombre instantaneamente al verme* contesto desanimado.- "si, ese es mi nombre, ¿quieres desayunar algo?".- la vio sonreir de oreja a oreja mientras movia su cabeza de manera rapida afirmando en respuesta, logrando que el sonriera.- "llamare al restaurante para que nos manden algo ¿Qué deseas comer?".- la vio pensar por un momento antes de hablar con ojos brillantes.- "¿crees que seria mucho pedir un poco de pollo, verduras y talvez un poco de helado de chocolate?".- *me causa ternura la forma en que me pide la comida parecia una niña con antojos, ¿antojos? ¡demonios, no puede ser, no me cuide soy un idiota nunca me habia descuidado asi! tranquilo es muy pronto para pensar en eso*.- "si lo deseas podrias pedir tambien pastel".- no pudo CREER LO QUE PASO despues, ella se lanzo a sus brazos dandole un beso en la mejilla que lo dejo en shock, lo siguiente que vio fue que ella se ruborizo y se cUbrio el pecho al notar apenas el vestido vistoso que traia puesto; EL CUAL ERA UN VESTIDO SATINADO STRAPLES QUE SOLO CUBRIA LA MITAD DE SUS PECHOS Y DE LARGO LE DABA A MEDIO MUSLO.- "lo siento fue lo mas digno que encontre para que te pusieras en casa, pero te prometo que despues de que comamos te llevare a comprar algo que no sea tan… revelador ¿de acuerdo kagome?".- ella se fue a mirar en el espejo poniendo cara de circunstancia, APRESURADAMENTE SE acerco a la cama para enredar su cuerpo en una de las sabanas.- "que bueno que era el mas digno, y aceptare que me compres la ropa con un condicion".- el la miro confundido.- "tU diras kagome".- "que me llames kag despues de todo te debo ser libre".- el sonreia ante su respuesta.- "entonces a mi solo dime inu y…".- el se sonrojo ante lo que le iba a decir y evadio su mirada.-"no es necesario que andes envuelta en la sabana te puedes caer, ademas yo… ya te vi… no tienes por que cubrirte".- vio que ELLA se sonrojo y lentamente dejo caer la sabana sobre la cama, cuando se escucho que llamaban a la puerta, ella queriendo evadir la situacion corrio a abrir la puerta; el chico que llevaba el carrito de la comida solo balbuceaba estupideces sin pensar ni entrar y sobre todo sin dejar de mirar esos hermosos pechos de quien le habia abierto la puerta; inuyasha sintio que algo se removia en su interior al fijarse en la manera en que el estupido empleaDO LA MIRABA A ELLA *¡COMO SE ATREVE A MIRAR ASI A "MI MIJER"! UN MOMENTO, ¿MI MUJER?*, LO SIGUIENTE QUE SUPO FUE QUE TOMO A KAGOME DE LA CINTURA COLOCANDOLA detrás DE EL PARA RETIRARLA DE LA INSISTENTE VISTA DEL INTRUSO, METIO EL CARRITO DE SERVICIO Y CERRO LA PUERTA CON RUDEZA EN LA CARA DEL EMPLEADO.- "¡¿Por qué DIABLOS ABRES LA PUERTA, ACASO NO VES COMO ESTAS VESTIDA, QUE ACASO TE GUSTA QUE TE MIREN O QUE?".- ELLA SE PUSO PALIDA AL ESCUCHARLO GRITARLE ASI AL TIEMPO QUE SE LE LLENABAN LOS OJOS DE LAGRIMAS.- "LO SIENTO INU, YO… NO PENSE QUE TE FUERAS A MOLESTAR".- SINTIO QUE SU CORAZON SE PARALIZABA AL VERLA LLORAR SE ACERCO CON CAUTELA A ELLA Y LA ABRAZO.- "DISCULPAME, NO QUISE PONERME ASI, ES SOLO QUE NO ME GUSTO QUE TE VIERA DE ESA MANERA, SOLO QUERIA PROTEGERTE".- ELLA LO VIO ASOMBRADA; EL DECIDIO QUE ERA MUY PRONTO PARA DECIRLE LO QUE COMENZABA A SENTIR POR ELLA ASI QUE CAMBIO BRUSCAMENTE EL TEMA.- "CREO QUE… LO MEJOR ES QUE COMAMOS".- ELLA LE HIZO CASO Y COMIERON LOS DOS MUY TRANQUILOS, DESPUES DE QUE TERMINARON DE COMER EL LE MENCIONO QUE LLAMARIA A LA BOUTIQUE DEL HOTEL PARA PEDIR ALGO DE ROPA pARA QUE SE LA PROBARA SIN NECESIDAD DE SALIR, PERO ELLA LE ARGUMENTO QUE NO ERA NECESARIO TOMARSE TANTAS MOLESTIAS QUE ELLA BAJARIA SIN PROBLEMAS A LA BOUTIQUE PARA PROBARSE LA ROPA, ES MAS LE PIDIO QUE LA DEJARA DARSE UN BAÑO PARA PODER BAJAR ya que se sentia incomoda Y LO HIZO MIENTRAS EL LA ESPERABA SENTADO EN LA CAMA *A DE QUERER BAÑARSE POR QUE SE A DE SENTIR SUCIA POR LO QUE LE HICE*.

UNA hora despues se dirigian a la tienda TODO EL CAMINO FUE TODA UNA TORTURA PARA INUYASHA, PODIA NOTAR COMO TODAS LAS MIRADAS MASCULINAS ERAN DIRIJIDAS A SU ACOMPAÑANTE, LA CUAL SOLO INCLINABA SONROSADA EL ROSTRO AL TIEMPO QUE SE FROTABA LAS MANOS NERVIOSAMENTE AL FRENTE, EL NO SOPORTO MAS Y SE ACERCO A ELLA TOMANDOLA POR LA CINTURA PARA ASI MARCAR SU TERRITORIO *MALDITOS PERVERTIDOS*, CUANDO POR FIN LLEGARON, ELLA TOMO SOLO UNOS JEANS NEGROS Y UNA PLAYERA DEL MISMO COLOR DEMASIADO MASCULINA PARA EL GUSTO DE SU ACOMPAÑANTE EL CUAL NO DIJO NADA, SOLO SE SENTO A ESPERARLA A QUE ESCOGIERA TODO LO QUE LLEVARIA, POR QUE EL COMO HOMBRE SABIA QUE UNA MUJER NUNCA SE RESISTE A COMPRAR TODO LO QUE VE, RECARGO SU CABEZA CON LOS OJOS CERRADOS EN EL RESPALDO DEL SILLON DONDE SE HABIA INSTALADO, CUANDO ESCUCHO LA VOZ DE KAGOME.- "YA TERMINE, ¿NOS VAMOS?".- EL LA MIRO ASOMBRADO, YA QUE ELLA YA ESTABA VESTIDA CON LOS JEANS Y LA PLAYERA QUE LA HABIA VISTO TOMAR.- "KAG ¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE LLEVARAS?".- ELLA SOLO DESVIO SU MIRADA APENADA.-"SI ¿Por qué, ES DEMASIADO?".-EL LA MIRO CON UNA TERNURA DESMEDIDA *SI HUBIERA SIDO CUALQUIER OTRA me HUBIERA DEJADO LIMPIO PERO ELLA NO, AL CONTRARIO SE LE HACe MUCHO ESA SIMPLE MUDA*.- "NO, NO ES ESO AL CONTRARIO YO DIRIA QUE ES MUY POCO".- LE TOMO EL MENTON PARA MIRARLA A LOS OJOS.-"ACASO NO HAS PENSADO QUE TE PONDRAS MAÑANA".- A ELLA SE LE llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.-"DA igual en unas horas estare en las calles, la calle es mi casa no tengo donde cambiarme ¿para que llevar mas?".- el sentia que se le encogia el corazon dentro de su pecho.- "pues yo creo que despues de lo que hice mi padre no me querra de vuelta y pues… dado que yo no tengo a donde ir y tu tampoco por que no nos quedamos juntos asi…".-la vio en shock con mas lagrimas que antes y decidio desviar su mirada *me odia por lo que le hice lo se*.- "pero si no quieres pues…".- lo que el no se esperaba era que ella lo abrazara.- "¿lo estas diciendo en serio, no me engañas inu?".- el la abrazo conmoviendose al entender que ella lloraba de felicidad a pesar de las circunstancias, por no volver a las calles y quedarse sola.-"no kag, yo no te dejare sola nunca, a no ser que tu quieras que me aleje de ti".- de nuevo ella lo sorprendio dandole un beso en la comisura de su boca haciendolo quedarse estatico con ella entre sus brazos, salio de su ensueño cuando escucho a una vendedora de la tienda preguntarle si era todo.- "no señorita a mi… novia le va a hacer falta un guarda ropa completo, incluyendo ropa interior y de dormir, zapatos de diferentes tipos, no se, todo lo que pueda necesitar una chica para asearse y…usted ya imaginara que mas".- asi fue que estuvieron toda la tarde ahí hasta que salieron cuando ya habia desaparecido el sol en el horizonte, ella con sus jeans y playera negra puesta felizmente comoda.- "inu estoy muy cansada y hambrienta, no puedo creer que me hubieras hecho probarme casi toda la tienda".- "tu lo has dicho… casi".- ella lo miraba con una cara circunstancia.- "si falto la de hombre y de maternidad".- el se quedo parado con las bolsas estatico y con la mirada perdida *DIOS ESTABA TAN EXITADO QUE...NO otra vez este pensamiento, PERO DE AHORA EN ADELANTE me cuidare...LO HARE… BUENO SI LLEGA A SUCEDER ALGO*.- "¿Qué te sucede inu?".-el salio de sus pensamientos no queriendo asustarla talvez sin motivo.-"nada, vamos a comer que ya es tarde".- ella lo miraba con una cara de agradecimiento, fueron directo a su habitacion mientras ella ponia las cosas en el closet, el encargo la comida, estuvieron platicando sobre sus vidas inuyasha le habia dicho que su padre se dedicaba a la venta y adquisicion de mujeres para clientes privados y antros, aparte de introducir drogas, armas y otras cosas al pais, que su madre habia muerto años despues de que el nacio y su hermano mayor se habia enamorado de una chica que trabajaba para su padre y se fue lejos, ella lo miraba asombrada, despues ella le dijo que no sabia quienes eran sus padres, que la habian abandonado desde muy pequeña en un orfanato y todo lo demas, al final decidieron que ya era hora de dormir lo cual los llevo al predicamento de volver a dormir juntos, el en un arranque de valor se atrevio a hablar.- "algun dia… ¿me perdonaras… por lo que te hice?", ella lo miro con ternura.- "te perdone desde que me hablaste asi cuando… tu ya sabes".-"pues te agradezco que sea asi, hasta mañana kag".- "hasta mañana inu".- se quedaron acostadoS separados por cierta distancia, pErO ya dormidos entrelazarON sus cuerpos.

a otro dia cuando inuyasha desperto se llevo la sorpresa de sentirse mareado y ver a kagome junto a el al parecer desmayada y atada totalmente, giro su vista un poco, dandose cuenta de que su padre lo miraba desde el sillon.- "veo que ya te estas haciendo cargo".- mostrandole con la vista toda la ropa que le habia comprado a kagome.- ¿Qué quieres de mi padre?.- su padre se levanto con semblante imperturbable y fue hacia el.- "te dire lo mismo que le dije a tu hermano cuando cometio la misma estupides que hiciste tu ahora, si te vas te vas sin nada".-inuyasha lo miro asombrado y enojado al mismo tiempo.- "si eso es lo que quieres padre llevate lo que es tuyo".- escucho a su padre llamar a sus hombres que llegaron a recoger la ropa nueva de kagome y uno de ellos cargarla y hecharsela al hombro, haciendo que INUYASHA se levantara de golpe.-¡¿Qué demonios haces padre?.-su padre que en esos momentos ya se retiraba se dio vuelta y lo miro a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.- ¡¿olvidas que esa callejera me pertenece? por que a mi no!.- inuyasha se acerco a paso apresurado a su maleta abriENDo el forro sacando el dinero que tenia ahí, arrojándoselo practicamente en la mano a su padre.- "ahí tienes su precio y si algo te falta por cobrar cobratelo con algo que si te pertenece que es mi vida".- vio a su padre hecharse a reir.- "¿me la vas a comprar con mi propio dinero hijo?".- el se sIntiO indignado.- "ese dinero no es tuyo es parte de lo que me dejo de herencia mi madre".- su padre se puso visiblemente palido.- "¿tanto te gusta esa puta que te deshaces de lo que te dejo tu madre por ella?".- kagome estaba escuchandolo todo pero no podia abrir los ojos ni moverse por las ataduras que tenia.- "si padre, ya te lo dije si todavia te debo algo cobratelo conmigo pero a ella dejala libre".- vio a su padre meter los billetes en el bolsillo de su costoso abrigo y chasquear sus dedos dando la orden de que dejaran a kagome en donde estaba.- "veremos si se queda contigo cuando vea que ya no tienes dinero, hoy dejas de ser mi hijo, no regreses a mi cuando esta… chica te deje botado por otro que si tenga con que mantenerla".-asi su padre se retiro junto con sus hombres; el comenzo a desatarla rapidamente, pocos minutos despues kagome pudo abrir los ojos sintiendo que su corazon saltaba de felicidad al verlo acostado a su lado *dios, debe sentir algo por mi como para enfrentar asi a su papa, espero que sienta por mi aun que sea un poco de lo que yo estoy sintiendo por el, no… el debe de sentir por MÍ… compaSion, pero yo no dejare que se arrepienta de haberme elegido a mi*.- "inu abrazaMe por favor".- asi se abrazaron, el con necesidad de no sentirse perdido y ella coN miedo de que el se arrepintiera de haberla escogido a ella, despues de unas horas de estar asi el fue el primero en hablar.- "kag… yo… ya no tengo dinero, de seguro mi padre no me dejara disponer de la herencia de mi madre y tu ropa bueno…".- ella lo interrumpio con una sonrisa en el rostro.- "no te preocupes de todos modos no estoy acostumbrada a tener tanta ropa".- el la miro incredulo.- "es que tambien tendremos que irnos de aquí, tengo un poco de dinero en mi cartera con eso cubriremos lo que debemos por el servicio de la comida, pero tenemos que irnos ya, si es que no queremos quedarnos sin nada".- ella rapidamente se levanto mirandose.- "bien por lo menos no me quitaron lo que tenia puesto, ahora vamonos de una vez inu".- el ya no cabia en su asombro, como era que una chica que se veia hasta hace minutos indefensa ahora parecia tan fuerte.- "si vamonos".- ellos levantaron las pocas pertenencias que se les habian escapado a los hombres que se llevaron sus cosas, pagaron la cuenta y se retiraron a buscar una morada mas humilde.

iban por la calle tomados de la mano cuando un chico de ojos azules y cabello café atado en una coleta se les acerco mirando fijamente a kagome de manera lujuriosa.- "hola inuyasha te vi de lejos y me gusto la mercancia ¿Cuánto por ella?".-inuyasha solo atino a darle un puñetazo en el estomago y jalar a una palida kagome junto a el.- ¡no esta en venta kouga!.- el insistente muchacho se levanto alcanzandolos.- "oye inuyasha si no me la quieres vender por lo menos rentamela un ratito".- inuyasha se exaspero dejando libres unas palabras que nunca imagino.- ¡por los mil infiernos ¿Qué no entiendes que no? ella es solo mia, es "mi mujer, mia" ¿entendiste kouga o te hago un dibujo?.- tanto kouga como kagome se quedaron con lo ojos como platos hasta que el logro reaccionar al ver el aspecto de la femina y su supuesto cliente, el estaba todo rojo de la pena al no saber como salir de todo aquello.- "bueno yo… solo".- su amigo quiso sacarlo del apuro.- "amigo te entiendo si la amas que bueno, pero no me grites".- iNuyasha sin darse cuenta de lo que decia acabo de undirse solo.- "¡si la amo y te grito cuando quiero!".- inuyasha ya no soportando tanta auto-humillacion se dio un golpe con su mano en la cara, la tomo nuevamente de la mano llevandose practicamente a rastras a una kagome con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa boba en el rostro, mientras un chico de ojos azules los miraba partir con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

rato despues encontraron un hotelito de imagen humilde SE registraRON rapidamente para poder dormir cuanto antes, cuando estaban apunto de acostarse kagome decidio que era hora de despejar sus dudas asi que invocando todo el valor que tenia dentro de si, desvio su mirada para que el no viera cuan apenada estaba.- "inu ¿fue cierto lo que le dijiste a tu amigo?".- el se quedo en silencio no sabiendo que contestar, hasta que penso en una respuesta.- "no importa si tu no sientes lo mismo, yo te entiendo, te lastime y…".- eso fue lo ultimo que dijo por que ella lo beso de manera dulce, el tenia los ojos abiertos como platos al verla pegada a su rostro con los ojos cerrados besandolo de FORMA poco habil, el sonrio entre el beso comenzando a corresponder abrazandola por la cintura y marcarle el ritmo del beso mordiendole con delicadeza el labio inferior para poder abrirse paso en la dulce boca de la chica fue bajando lentamente por su cuello besando, lamiendo y succionando, con habilidad nata le retiro la playera y el sosten acostandola sobre la deteriorada cama colocandose con cuidado sobre ella, dirigiendo su boca directamente a uno de los pezones y una mano al seno libre masageandolo con habilidad, ella se arqueaba acercando mas su pecho al rostro del muchacho mientras gemia el nombre de el, lo vio a pesar de tener la mirada nublada comenzar a retirarle los pantalones y sus pantaletas para despues incorporarse quitandose la camisa JUNTO A la demas ropa que tenia puesta quedando totalmente desnudo, se coloco nuevamente sobre ella llenandola de caricias y besos dulces tocando su punto mas sensible con sus dedos mientras succionaba su terso y blanco cuello dejando una marca.- "¿me… amas kag?".- ella le contesto entre suspiros y jadeos.- "te… amo inu… nunca me… dejes".- el tomo su miembro con su mano colocandolo en la entrada de la chica mirANDoLA a los ojos.- "nunca me abandones pequeña... te amo".- entro en ella de un solo golpe causando que ella diera un pequeño grito de sorpresa, de inmediato el comenzo a mover sus caderas en un ligero vaiven hasta que se convirtieron en furiosas eMBestidas tomando impulso de la cabecera para embestirla una ultima vez con mayor fuerza por lo que hacian CHIRRIAR la cama por el brusco movimiento mientras ella se abrazaba a el con todas sus fuerzas, los dos se sentian en el paraiso llegando al climax al mismo tiempo quedando rendidos, sudorosos y satisfechos. en la cama el quedo sObre ella con su cabeza en el hombro de KAGOME soltando su respiracion sobre la marca que hacia minutos el le habia hecho quedandose dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro al igual que kagome.

al otro dia todo fue completamente diferente ya que cuando despertaron se sonreian como un par de tontos mirandose a los ojos el aun seguia sin poder creer lo que habia sucedido *¡demonios! me prometi cuidarme si volvia a estar con ella y...¡rayos, al diablo de todos modos no voy a dejar que se separe de mi!* entre sus divagaciones recordo la situacion en la que se encontraban.- "kag no quiero arruinar el momento pero no tardamos en quedarnos sin dinero y tenemos que movernos".- ella sonreia como niña en navidad.- "dime que haremos inu tu mandas y yo obedezco".- el se quedo perdido en su fantasia erotica al darle otro sentido a las palabras de ella que solo lo vio quedarse con la mirada perdida y sonrojarse para despues reaccionar con una sonrisa boba, el al darse cuenta reacciono.- "lo primero sera buscar un lugar donde vivir, no podemos estar en un hotel de por vida".- la vio sonreir ilusionada.- "y otra es buscar un trabajo".- ella dio un saltito en la cama de emocion.- "¡si! yo puedo ser camarea o…".- lo vio fruncir el ceño furioso.- "¡mi mujer no va a trabajar, yo te puedo mantener kagome y si lo dudas mejor dejemos todo hasta aqui!".- vio claramente como los ojos de ella se le llenaron de lagrimas parandose rapidamente de la cama buscando su ropa.- "¡tonto si lo que quieres es dejarme con cualquer pretexto no me ilusiones diciendo que me amas!".- el la miraba fascinado *¡rayos! me entendio mal* se levanto rapido y la abrazo fuertemente sintiendola luchar contra el que coloco su cabeza sobre su hombro hablandole al oido.- "te amo pequeña, es por eso que no quiero que trabajes, no quiero que alguien te vuelva a acosar, entiendeme, no me dejes por… favor".- lo ultimo lo dijo en suplica, ella se dejo envolver por el dandose vuelta en el abrazo para poder sujetarlo por el cuello y ceñirse a el para convencerse de las palabras dichas por el.

rato despues con toda la ilusion del mundo salieron en busca de un hogarcito que estuviera a su alcance, despues de mucho buscar encontraron un departamentito que aun que austero era calido, inuyasha la dejo limpiandolo en lo que fue a buscar trabajo, cosa que le fue imposible ya que una de las personas que lo habia atendido le dijo que su padre habia amenazado con que mataria a aquel que le diera empleo, resignado a no llegar con las manos vacias con kagome se dirigio una parte del barrio mas lujoso de todo tokio la cual quedaba un poco cercana de la casa de su padre por un par de sectores, con una mujer que era tan bella como peligrosa y nemesis de su padre al quedar con el legado de poder de su difunto padre naraku.- "buenos dias kikyo".- ella lo miro con semblante inalterable.- "buenos dias, esto es un milagro inuyasha, veniste a aceptar mi oferta".- el le respondio con resolución.- "no kikyo no puedo casarme contigo por que eNCONTRE A ALGUIEN, pero quEria pedirte por lo que alguna vez hubo entre nosotros que me dejes entrar en tu torneo de pelea callejera".- la vio alzar una ceja en señal de incomprension, asi que no vio otra manera de conseguir su ayuda que contandole su actual situacion.-"ahora veo… puedes entrar esta misma noche yo les avisare".- el la miro confundido.- "¿puedo preguntar por que me ayudas kikyo?".- ella sonrio de manera escalofriante.-"por dos simples razones inuyasha, la primera es por que si has sido repudiado por tu padre ya no veo pOR que insistir en una boda y dos por que me gusta llevarle la contra a tu padre, ahora retirate necesitas estar descansado para la noche".- antes de retirarse solo atino a agradecerle a kikyo su ayuda, cuando iba en la calle iba pensando que le diria a kagome *dios no puedo llegar a decirle: ¿Qué crees? que mi padre me cerro todas las puertas y para que no nos quedemos sin comer decidi pedir ayuda a mi ex-amante y ELLA ACEPTO ayudANDoME para que pelee por las noches en peleas callejeras, ¡no! es como si le dijera que voy A MORIR antes de finalizar el año, ya vere que invento*, asi tratando de idear alguna mentira que decirle a kagome se puso en camino a su departamento, pero cuando llego encontro un panorama inquietante; ella estaba a gatas LIMPIANDO el piso mientras kouga le miraba el trasero, asi que hizo lo que cualquier hombre haria, entro de forma rapida azotando la puerta haciendo que kouga pegara un salto del susto.-"¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí kouga? y lo mas importante ¿Por qué demonios le miras el trasero a mi mujer?".- lo vio resguardarse tras kagome que ni le hizo caso por que al parecer no tomo en cuenta sus palabras, ella se paro rapido para abrazar al recien llegado y darle un beso de bienvenida.- "inu que bueno que ya llegaste, ya comence a lavar el piso y…a…si, tu amigo kouga vino a ayudarnos con los muebles".- inuyasha la miro enfurecido tomandola fuertemente por los hombros dejando marcadas sus manos en la piel de la chica.- "¡¿Qué demonios le diste a cambio de los piches muebles kagome?".- ella temblaba de miedo y lloraba de dolor no solo por el fisico si no tambien por la desconfianza.- "¡sueltame inuyasha, sueltame me lastimas!".- kouga al ver la escena sintio compasion por la chica.- "¡seras idiota inuyasha, sueltala ¿no ves que la lastimas?, paso hace un rato por fuera de la muebleria de aquí cerca la cual es mia, la vi mirar algunos muebles, me acerque a ella me presente como tu amigo y ella me reconocio, es cierto que le hice una propuesta indecorosa pero…".- inuyasha solto a kagome para irsele encima a "su amigo".- "¡maldito hijo de perra ¿como te atreviste?".- kouga estaba visiblemente palido mientras el otro lo tenia sostenido de su camisa.- "¡eres un idiota ella no acepto me dijo que te ama!".- inuyasha lo solto de golpe con la mirada perdida viendo a kagome demasiado palida para su gusto.- "¿entonces... por que los muebles?".- "seras idiota yo le dije que como tu amigo se los daria y que en cuanto pudieras me los pagarias eso es todo, me largo nunca imagine que fueras tan celoso inuyasha".- el vio salir a su amigo mientras escuchaba los sollozos de kagome, se acerco lo mas rapido que pudo a ella que se encontraba sentada en el piso llorando en el lugar donde la habia soltado e intento abrazarla pero lo unico que recibio a cambio fue una sonora bofetada al tiempo que se ponia de pie y huia de el.- "¡inuyasha taisho no me vuelves a tocar hasta que confies en mi!".- se puso palido sentia que le habian dado una patada en el corazon *¿hablara en serio, y si en verdad no me permite volverla a tocar, o me quiere dejar? ¡no, no lo puedo permitir!*, pisoteando su orgullo la siguio a donde ella habia entrado, hacia el cuarto que se supone seria su habitacion e intento abrir inutilmente y tocaba de manera ruda para despues hablarle en tono tranquilizador.- "kag, pequeña, abreme necesitamos hablar".- seguia escuchando los sollozos.- "¡no quiero hablar contigo, no te quiero ver!".- el se sento recargado en la puerta agarrandose el cabello en señal de frustracion alertandose cuando dejo de oir el llanto de kagome y escucho un golpe sordo, mas asustado que nunca se levanto como de rayo y derribo la puerta viendola tirada en el piso palida de aspecto cadaverico junto al ventanal, rapido la tomo en sus brazos acunandola en su regazo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas resistendose a dejarlas salir, desde que habia muerto su madre no habia vuelto a rezar y habia olvidado como hacerlo, pero en esos momentos pidio por la salud de la mujer que le ESTABA CAMBIANDO, estaba en shock, puso su cabeza sobre su pecho diciendole una y mil veces que la amaba, que lo perdonara que era un idiota celoso, que no lo abandonara por que sin ella el moriria, el dejo de hablar cuando sintio que ella comenzo a mover un poco los parpados, comenzo a beSarla en la frente mientras le acariciaba el cabello.- "mi pequeña no me vuelvas a Asustar asi".- ella lo miro seria y no le contesto.- "perdoname pequeña, pero es que de solo pensar que otro te habia puesto una mano encima… me volvio loco yo… se que no tengo disculpa… pero te amo kag".- el intento besarla pero ella giro su rostro reusandose logrando que el le hablara en tono suplicante.- "no me rechaces asi kag, ¿por que me lastimas?".-ella le hablo de manera sarcastica.- "no si a mi no me dolio que creyeras que me habia acostado con tu amigo por unos estupidos muebles, te lo dije y lo pienso cumplir no me tocaras hasta que de verdad confies en mi".- lo vio palidecer notablente y hasta temblar.- "no me puedes hacer eso, eso es… cruel, te necesito".- ella se retiro de su abrazo levantandose con dificultad.- "pues tomalo como quieras pero ya dije".- el quiso retarla coNsigUiendo la reaccion equivocada.- "pUES si te vas a poner en ese plan… yo puedo ver la manera de saciar mis necesidades con alguien que si quiera estar conmigo".- la vio tambalearse pero mantenerse firme.- "pues si eso es lo que piensas, no se que hago aquí, adios inuyasha".- la vio salir del cuarto tambaleante y despues escuchar la puerta cerrandose, el ingenuamente penso que ella se habia llevado las llaves y que regresaria cuando se le bajara el coraje, hasta que escucho a alguien entrar, el corrio a darle alcanse pensando que era ella que se habia arrepentido y regresado, descepcionandose al ver que eran empleados de kouga con los muebles que ella habia escogido.- "oigan ustedes ¿Cómo diablos entraron?".- todos lo miraban de forma burlona hasta que uno de ellos le contesto.- "pues el angel que vive aquí nos dio la llave para que no estuvieramos molestando a los vecinos estorBando EN EL PASILlO en lo que nos abrian".- inuyasha se quedo petrificado mientras los ojos se le habian llenado de miedo *me abandono, ME abandono*.- los empleados de kouga al verlo ahí parado con la mirada perdida y palido decidieron no molestarlo y siguieron a lo suyo.

era raro cuando la casa estaba vacia pero con kagome dentro de ella se sentia calida y ahora cuando la casa ya estaba llena con los muebles PERO SIN KAGOME se sentia tan fria y desolada, salio a buscarla desesperado sin éxito, llegada la noche se fue a pelear todo iba mal no estaba concentrado solo pensaba en ella, hasta que llego el primer descanso que fue cuando vio un hermoso trasero y unos firmes senos conocidos enfundados en un conjunto de minifalda con un escotadisimo sosten de lentejuelas color negro pasearse por el area de pelea con un cartel entre sus manos que indicaba el numero del asalto, levanto la mirada llevandose la sorpresa de su vIda al ver unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, se levanto precipitado hacia ella, TOmandola de la cintura PARA ACERCARLA a el.- "¡¿con un carajo que crees que estas haciendo aquí kagome? mostrandote asi frente a todos estos…. hombres, con un demonio cubrete, mi mujer no puede andarse exhibiENDO asi!".- en ese momento se acerco un niño.- "señor la pelea ya va a continuar dice el jefe que si puede soltar a la edecan por favor".- el niño al veR la expresion feroz de inuyasha opto por la huida rapida, ella temblaba al verlo de esa manera parecia mas enojado que la vez anterior, lo cual le confirmo al hablarle con una voz siniestra.- "quedate aquí kagome, si llegas a mover tu hermoso trasero de aquí, cuando vuelva te JURO QUE TE dare de palmadas en el hasta que el infierno se congele ¿me entendiste?.- la vio quedarse como estatua y le grito para confirmar que lo iba a obedecer ¡¿me entendiste?".- la vio dar un salto en su lugar; despues el le coloco sobre los hombros su bata de peleador y se dirigio a su pelea.

nadie entendio como es que si inuyasha iba perdiendo a partir de que puso a la edecan en su lado de descanso, el chico parecia que queria desbaratar al contrincante, el cual no quedo muy bien parado al igual que el organizador de las edecanes que al oponerse a dejar ir a kagome con inuyasha el le dio su merecido.

inuyasha iba serio por la calle con una callada kagome que iba siendo practicamente arrastrada por el *es una suerte que pasara lo que paso, de no ser por lo enojado que estaba y el querer desquitarme con alguien que no fuera ella, me ayudo a dejar a mi contrincante como sobreviviente de un incendio*.- *dios esta furioso no me a dicho nada y eso es peor*, cuando llegaron a la puerta del departamento kagome intentaba forcejear con inuyasha por que se reusaba a entrar intentando huir.- "mira kagome entra antes de que se me acabe la paciencia por favor".- le hablo en un tono tan aparentemente tranquilo que la Asusto aun mas pero no habia posibilidad de huir asi que decidio entrar con resignacion.- "y no pongas esa mirada de cordero cuando va al matadero que no te va a funcionar".- pero ya estanDO los dos dentro la bomba exploto.- "¡¿me puedes decir en que diablos estabas pensando cuando te fuiste de la casa y te metiste ahí vestida asi?".- ella retrocedia mientras el avaNzaba hacia ella.- "¡¿me vas a contestar hoy?".- ella respiro prOfundamente TRATANDO DE NO HECHARSE A CORRER POR EL MIEDO QUE TENIA y trato de responder de manera tranquila y contener el llanto mientras que temblaba.- "veras... me fui de aquí por que si no confias en mi no le veo el caso de seguir juntos, ademas por que no me gustaria estar con un hombre que se vaya a acostar con otra cuando yo no quiera hacerlo, y si me meti ahí fue preciSamente por que tengo que comer... vine aquí solo para explicarte el por que me fui y no pensaras que era una malagradecida, ahora me voy".- el la jalo del brazo besandola con fiereza de manera ansiosa mostrandole que ella le pertenecia, cuando termino de besarla la miro a los ojos con ternura y sinceridad.- "te amo mi pequeña y confio en ti, en el que no confio es en kouga apostaria mi auto si lo tuviera conmigo a que el fue quien te metio en ese… "trabajo", por lo de la otra mujer MENTÍ, solo queria hacerte entrar en razon lo que me querias hacer es cruel y despiadado… te necesito mi pequeña, ansio tenerte en mis brazos estar dentro de ti".- nuevamente se volvio a acercar para besarla de manera hambrienta, mientras la desnudaba de manera rapida.- "eres solo mia pequeña".- ella gemia abrazandose a el de manera anhelante quitandole la camisa, para despues ir deslizando sus temblorosos dedos al boton del pantalon de el, desabrochandolo de manera torpe, rozando sus dedos ligeramente con la iNtimidad del chico escuchandolo dar un profundo gemido de placer.- "con que hoy estas traviesa ¿eh?".- la sintio enterrar la cabeza en su pecho quitando rapidamente la mano del lugar, el sonrio de medio lado ante su actitud timida e inocente, se bajo sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior mostrandole su miembro ya ergido, tomo con su mano la de ella haciendo que lo tomara en su pequeña mano.- "anda explora... quiero que me toques".- ella lo miro sin saber que hacer.- "¿Qué hago inu?".- el comenzo a guiarla sujetando con su mano sobre la de ella el ajuste sobre su miembro para despues marcarle el ritmo en el que debia MANEJAR su hombria, LA abrazo con fuerza creyéndose en el cielo sentia su miembro palpitarle, a pesar de que el fue quien comenzo el juego ya no aguantaba mas Y apresuradamente la tumbo en el piso, ella intento llegar a gatas a la cama mientras el la seguia detrás, PERO solo logro que su torso quedara sobre la cama con las rodillas en el piso, cuando ella se quiso incorporar el se colocó detrás de ella en la misma postura que kagome, en medio de sus piernas colocando su miembro en el recto de la chica, la tomo por las caderas para entrar con brio en ella gruñendo de placer, escuchandola gritar.- ¡aaaaaaaahhhhhh inu… me duele!.- el se acerco a su oido hablandole de manera ruda.- "te amo demasiado pequeña, pero no me vuelvas a abandonar o te aseguro que te irà peor ¿entendiste?".- la sintio relajarse.- "asi me gusta, disfruta de tu castigo".- comenzo a balancear sus caderas chocando con las nalgas de kagome, la escuchaba sollozar no sabia si de dolor o de placer pero el ya no podia detenerse estaba en SU PROPIO nirvana; arremetía con fuerza la sintio tensarse apretando su masculinidad dentro de ella forzándolo a llegar a su climax, salio de ella con delicadeza dandose cuenta de que sangraba *demonios la force demaSiado*; sin decir palAbra la tomo en sus brazos acostandola en la cama para despues hecharse a lado suyo, intento acercarse a ella, pero ella le huyo dejandolo con un sentimiento de vacio.- "pequeña, tu no sabes que te podria pasar en ese trabajo…¿sabes lo que pasaria despues... al final de la pelea…? alguien pagaria por… "tu compañia" y tendrias que ir con el si querias que te pagaran".- ella giro en su lugar con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y un gesto de dolor en el rostro.- "¿y no podias habermelo dicho antes de lastimarme asi?".- el desvio su mirada.- "si… pero asi mañana no te podras levantar y no te podras ir".- ella lo estudiaba con la mirada.- "¿Por qué no quieres que me vaya, por que me mentiste de esa manera diciendome lo de otra mujer?".- el sonrio de manera picara para despues poner cara de cachorro abandonado.- "ya te lo dije no querias que te volviera a tocar, para mi eso es cruel".- comenzo a besarla en el hombro que habia marcado antes con sus labios.- "¿no lo crees?".- ella comenzo a suspirar para despues detenerlo.- "no inu, ya no, estoy muy adolorida y cansada".- el la miro con decepcion pero comprendio.- "de acuerdo descansa por que de mañana en adelante no te alejaras de mi, asi tenga que llevarte conmigo cuando tenga que pelear, y no quiero volver a ver al bastardo de kouga cerca de ti ¿me entendiste kag?".- la escucho gemir un ligero "si", para RATO DESPUES quedarse dormida; a el le costo mas trabajo dormir ya que no podia creer que la hubiera recuperado, juro no volver a perderla, las horas que paso con la incertidumbre de haberla perdido aun las recordaba y no le gustaba para nada esa sensacion.

tal y como el se lo habia dicho A KAGOME le dio una leccion de antologia a kouga la cual el penso que se habia ganado, cuando al otro dia ella acepto que el la habia llevado a conseguir el trabajo de edecan con mentiras ya que nunca le menciono que se tendria que acostar con algun tipo al terminar la pelea, EL le avento practicamente el costo de los muebles en la cara A KOUGA para no tener motivo para volver a verlo, tambien cumplio su palabra de no volverla a dejar sola a donde iba el la llevaba, solo en algunas ocasiones la dejaba sola en el departamento, un par de dias despues kouga les fue a pedir disculpas por que entendio que se habia pasado, prometio no volver a intentar hacer algo asi, consiguiendo con reticencia "recuperar" la amistad de inuyasha.

paso poco mas de un mes cuando a el le ofrecieron una buena pelea que le dejaria lo suficiente para retirarse, el desperto contento ante la posibilidad de poder retirarse llevaba dias discutiendo con kagome por que ella ya no queria que peleara, se daba cuenta de cómo sufria al verlo lastimado por los golpes, pero es que el queria ahorrar para irse lejos donde las amenazas de su padre no alcanzaran a la gente y comprar una casita, un auto, para que ahí encontrara un trabajo de verdad; la sintio moverse inquieta entre sus brazos, TENIA un par de dias que la notaba palida y ojerosa, rara, pero ella no le mencionaba nada despues la vio levantarse subitamente, el asustado pensando que se trataba de alguna pesadilla no la solto para que no se cayera de la cama, despues la vio cubrirse la boca con su mano y tratar de levantarse, sumamente asustado la solto y la vio correr al baño, la escuchaba vomitar, mas asustado que antes se levanto corriendo al baño para descubrir de una maldita vez que le sucedia, cuAndo llego la encontro sentada en el piso parecia agotada y EL aspecto extenuado que tenia no le ayudaba para nada a tranquilizarse, se puso en cuclillas a su lado con mirada temerosa.- "mi pequeña, dime que te pasa, no me asustes".- ella desvio la mirada- "¿me puedes llevar a la cama?".- el la tomo en sus brazos de forma delicada obedeciendo su peticion, la vio acomodarse en la cama, cerrar sus ojos, EL se acosto y la acurruco en sus brazos.- "si no me quieres decir que te pasa, cuando regrese de arreglar los detalles de la pelea te llevare al medico ¿estaras lista a tiempo?".- la miro asombrado de verla profundamente dormida no era como antes, ahora parecia que estaba punto de morir y sintio un estremecimiento horrible *¿desde cuando esta tan enferma y por que no me lo a querido decir, sera grave? maldita sea la e descuidado demasiado* se levanto sin ganas de dejarla sola en ese estado pero tenia que hacerlo si queria terminar con todo de una vez, no podia llevarla con el, en primera por que no queria que se enterara de lo que habia tenido con kikyo y en segunda la veia muy debil, asi que se ducho y vistio de prisa cuando estaba listo para irse se sento en la orilla de la cama acercandose a su oido.- "no salgas pequeña regreso pronto".- la escucho suspirar una palabra inintelegible dandole a entender que lo habia escuchado gesto que lo hizo sonreir, le dio un beso en la sien para salir a arreglar sus asuntos.

habian pasado unos diez minutos despues de que el habia salido del departamento, cuando un hombre comenzo a manipular la chapa de la puerta abriendola sin trabajo alguno, detrás de el estaba el padre de inuyasha acompañado DE hoUyo, los dos entraron rapidamente al departamento viendo dormida a la chica en la cama DESDE LA PUERTA ABIERTA DE LA RECAMARA.- "señor akitoki, sirvase".- el hombre se desnudo rapidamente metiendose EN la cama con ella que al sentir movimiento se incorporo.- "inu pe…".-en ese momento inuyasha que iba caminando por un parque cercano sintio un dolor en el pecho que parecia asfixiarlo.- "dios, siento algo raro...como un presentimiento…¿sera que?…¡kagome!".- apresuradamente se dio vuelta comenzando a correr.

hoyo le cubrio la boca y se hecho sobre ella colocadose a horcajadas, afortunadamente ella habia observado todas las peleas de inuyasha y eso le habia dado la idea de algunos golpes de defensa en caso de que algun dia los necesitara y ese era el momento de usarlos, fingio quedarse quieta con sus piernas cerradas, y en el momento en el que el pensaba iba a ser correspondido SE DISTRAJO, lo que eLLA APROVECHO tomANDO todo el impulso que pudo golpeandolo en sus partes nobles haciendo que el gritara de dolor y se quitara de encima de ella inmediatamente, ella aprovecho para intentar huir envuelta en una sabana hasta que se topo con el padre de inuyasha QUE LA ATRAPO en la puerta.- "pequeña puta ¿A dónde crees vas?, señor akitoki ¿se encuentra bien?".-kagome vio a hoyo acercandose desnudo sobandose sus adoloridas partes.- "si estoy bien, ahora demela, le dare una leccion a esa perra".- el padre de inuyasha se la avento en los brazos.- "tenga cuidado que es demasiado lista".- kagome lo miro asustada.- "no lo permita si inuyasha se entera…".- el padre de inuyasha la miro con desden y la interrumpio.-"¿si se entrera que? si se lo dices te dejara a el nunca le a gustado ser plato de segunda mesa y si le dices que yo lo traje te arrepentiras, señor akitoki ¿que espera que le ayude? aprovechela yo eSperare afuera".- el acató la orden de inmediato hechandose encima de ella solo que ahora comenzo a golpearla fuertemente en el rostro.- "para que aprendas que debes obedecerme maldita puta".- kagome trataba de defenDerse como podia mientras gritaba pidiendo ayuda llamando a momentos a inuyasha, pero llego el momento en que ya estaba rendida, el tipo la superaba en tamaño y fuerza luchaba por mantener sus piernas cerradas hasta que el le dio un fuerte golpe que la hizo perder el sentido.

inuyasha llego corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo a su departamento con el corazon en un puño al sentir ese mal presentimiento dentro de el, casi se va de espaldas al ver a su padre parado frente a la puerta de su departamento, el incredulamente penso que iba a visitarlo para hacer las paces asi que se acerco a el dispuesto a saludarlo con una sonrisa en los labios la cual se fue desvaneciendo a raiz que se acercaba a el, ya que escuchaba el llanto y los gritos de kagome pidiendo ayuda, el intento pasar a lado de su padre para entrar a su departamento pero el se lo impidio tumbandolo al suelo de un puñetazo.- "¿Qué esta pasando padre?".- su padre lo miro a los ojos de manera mordaz.- "es sencillo hijo, se que en cuanto otro la tome tu te olvidaras de ella y regresaras conmigo a casa".- inuyasha sintio hervir sus entrañas esa sensacion lo hizo enfrentarse a su padre como nunca en su vida mirandolo a los ojos hecho un energúmeno.- "¡maldita sea ¿me estas diciendo que trajiste a alguien para que…? no vuelvas a negarme el paso, y escuchame bien, apartir de este momento me olvido que eres mi padre!".- sea lo que fuere que su padre haya visto en sus ojos, lo hizo que se hiciera a un lado permitiendole el paso, inuyasha entro rapidamente para mirar un cuadro que le causo repugnancia, el supuesto cliente que habia conseguido su padre para kagome desde un principio estaba sobre ella manoseandola mientras ella se encontraba visiblemente golpeada e inconciente, no pudo contenerse mas y se le fue encima a golpes hasta que lo dejo hecho un harapo humano, hubiera querido seguir golpeandolo pero le preocupaba demasiado el aspecto moribundo de kagome, se maldecia por haberla dejado sola, con lagrimas en los ojos tomo una sabana y un covertor limpios envolviendola con ellos con mucho cuidado como si fuera un bebé la cargo en sus brazos saliendo del departamento como alma que llevaba el diablo sin tomar en cuenta a su padre que seguia junto a su puerta, doblego su orgullo al ir a la muebleria de kouga a pedirle ayuda quien no solo no se la nego, sino que tambien se ofrecio a acompañarlo hasta el hospital, en el camino kouga le conto que algo habia oido en uno de sus antros, que su padre tenia algo planeado para que dejara a kagome ya que kikyo habia hablado con el alegandole que a el le convendria la union entre ellos para "agrandar el negocio" y el habia aceptado, pero kouga penso que al estar siempre juntos ella no corria ningun peligro y le pidio unas disculpas por no habeCelo dicho antes para impedir lo que habia pasado pero queria eludirle mas problemas con su padre, eso dejo pensando a inuyasha por que kikyo supuestamente le estaba ayudando si despues lo pensaba traicionar; cuando llegaron al hospital rapidamente la atendieron, la estaban examinando mientras ellos esperaban afuera, aunque a los medicos y personal de seguridad les habia costado trabajo sacarlo de la habitacion; dentro los medicos le hicieron analisis y estudios para saber el grado de sus lesiones para determinar su estado de salud, ella desperto adolorida y desorientada.- "¿en donde estoy?".- una enfermera le contesto con una sonrisa amable.- "EStas en el hospital central te trajo un hombre de nombre inuyasha, llegaste muy golpeada, mi nombre es ayame ¿recuerdas tu nombre y lo que sucedio?".- kagome estaba feliz al escuchar que inuyasha estaba ahí y se esforzo en recordar exitosamente lo que la hizo llorar.- "mi nombre es kagome higurashi y si recuerdo que…un… tipo entro a mi departamento y…".- no pudo continuar por que su llanto salio libre, ayame la abrazo dandole consuelo.- "no te preocupes no encontramos rastros de que hayan abusado de ti".- kagome continuaba llorando pero ahora de felicidad.- "jureme que es cierto".- la enfermera afirmo con una sonrisa.- "te lo juro".- kagome la abrazo feliz.- "¿Cuándo podre ver a inu?".- "con respecto a eso ¿ese tal inu es tu novio?".- kagome se ruborizo.- "vivimos jutos".-ayame la miraba incredula *¿como es posible que una chica tan joven ya viva con un hombre?*.- "hablando de eso el… ¿se hace responsable de ti?".- "¿res…ponsable?".- "¿quiero decir que si te mantiene?".- "si claro ¿por que?".- "¿y crees que el te apoyaria en todo sentido?".- "si ¿pero por que tantas preguntas sobre inu?".- "veras es que tambien vine a… darte una noticia que no se si sera buena o mala para ti y tu… novio".- ella miraba aturdida a ayame.- "no entiendo ¿buena o mala?".- ayame intento ser mas directa.-"veras a tu edad es dificil poder con algo… asi, pero decidas lo que decidas aquí trataremos de ayudarte ¿entendido?".- kagome palidecio.- "podrias decirmelo de una vez me estas asustando".- ayame respiro profundo antes de contestarle.- "bien... aquí voy… estas embarazada".- kagome se quedo callada mientras pensaba *perdere a inuyasha el nunca me habia dicho que quisiera tener hijos conmigo y menos tan pronto, esta decidido si el no lo quiere yo me hare cargo, no voy a abandonar a mi bebe* entonces las ultimas dos palabras le movieron algo dentro de ella y poso sus manos sobre su vientre.- "mi bebe".- ayame la miraba enternecida.- "si kagome tu bebe".- kagome levanto su mirada hacia ayame.- "¿te puedo pedir de favor? que no le digas nada quiero decirselo yo".- ayame se dirigio hacia la puerta.-"como gustes, ahora ¿estas lista para que el entre?".- kagome sonrio tomando valor para lo que iba a hacer.- "lista ayame, gracias"

kouga miraba a inuyasha de manera burlona al verlo dar vueltas como leon enjaulado con cigarro en mano.- "inuyasha para de dar vueltas que ya me estas mareando".- el otro lo ignoro de forma descarada.- "ademas no se si sepas pero esta prohibido fumar aquí".- al volver a ser ignorado continuo con su monologo.- "¿desde cuando volviste a fumar?".- en ese momento el otro volteo lanzandole una mirada inquietante contestandole de manera tosca mientras gesticulaba con las manos de manera exagerada.- "¡desde que a "mi mujer"… un desgraciado... ¡dios, ni siquiera se si logro abusar de ella! y para colmo por ordenes de mi padre, y desde que "mi mujer" a sido golpeada por mi culpa! nunca debi dejarla sola, indiscutiblemente lo de la pelea de hoy estaba planeado para que la dejara sola y pasara lo que paso, pero se pueden ir al diablo mi padre y kikyo por que no peleare mas, me largare lejos con kagome como lo hizo seshomaru con rin, ahora entiendo por que se fue".- en esos momentos salia ayame de la habitacion donde se encontraba kagome mirando de manera reprobatoria a un hombre que fumaba dentro de la sala de espera.- "¡señor inuyasha taisho!".- acababa de llamarlo cuando el ya estaba frente a ella.- "yo soy inuyasha taisho ¿Cómo esta mi pequeña, le hizo algo ese desgraciado, ya esta bien, ya desperto?".- hablaba rapidamente sin permitir que ayame le contestara nada hasta que kouga intervino dandole un golpe en el hombro para que se callara.- "¡callate inuyasha!, no ves que no dejas hablar a la señorita".- inuyasha rapidamente se apeno pero le hablo casi en suplica.- "disculpe es solo que estoy muy preocupado, ella lleva varias horas ahí dentro y no me dicen nada".- ayame lo miro despectiva para despues suavisar su mirada.- "entiendo y no es necesariO que yo le explique nada Usted mismo podra pasar a verla en cuanto tire ese cigarro en algun lado".- inuyasha sonrio emocionado dandole el cigarro a kouga.- "tiralo por mi, ahora vengo".- entro junto con ayame para poder ver a kagome.

la vio ahí sonriente con lagrimas en sus ojos y a la vez con algo diferente en su mirada, en dos zancadas ya estaba junto a ella.- "¿Cómo estas kag, te sientes bien, te hizo algo ese desgraciado? por que si fue asi me lo cargo AL…".- ella le puso un dedo indice sobre sus labios para callarlo.- "no te preocupes estoy bien y afortunadamente me dijeron que no alcanzo a… tu sabes".- el le sonrio feliz abrazandola con cuidado, despues puso una mirada feroz.- "no sabes cuanto me alegra mi pequeña, en cuanto estes bien nos iremos lejos, no permitire que esto vuelva a repetirse".- ella se puso seria y agacho su rostro evitando enfrentarlo.- "inu creo que tenemos que hablar muy seriamente".- el la miro asustado y suplicante.- "no… estaras pensando en dejarme por lo que paso ¿verdad?".- ella seguia igual PERO AHORA respiraBA de manera entrecortada tomando valor.- "no inu, de lo que quiero hablarte es de que... me acaban de decir... que estoy… embarazada".- vio como el se quedo estatico y palido sentandose de golpe sin decir nada, lo que la hizo pensar que no lo queria, hablO entrecortadamente por el llanto.- "entendere si no lo quieres, asi que te dejo libre, yo no puedo deshacerme de el como si fuera una basura por que para mi vale mucho por el simple hecho de que es tuyo, y no puedo darlo en adopcion por que no le hare lo que mis padres me hicieron a mi, asi que yo me hare cargo de el, te amo y no puedo obligarte a cargar con nosotros asi que te voy a pedir que te vayas y no me vuelvas a buscar".- la vio llorar atravez de su mirada empañada por la emocion *¿Cómo puede pensar que la abandonaria a su suerte y con mi hijo?* la tomo en sus brazos y la beso de una forma en la que nunca lo habia hecho por que aparte de todos los sentimientos que siempre la hacia sentir con sus besos este iba cargado de agradecimiento por darle algo que en su vida para el solo eran ilusiones que nunca se cumplirian, cuando el beso termino el le hablo en un tono de fingido reproche.- "¿Cómo pudiste pensar que los dejaria kag? tu eres mi vida y ahora el tambien lo sera".- ella sentia que se le salia la emocion por lo poros al verlo con LA mirada empañada por las lagrimas y emocionado como nunca lo habia visto mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba su vientre, se quedo dormida con esa imagen en su cabeza pero alcanzaba a escucharlo entre sueños como el hablaba.- "hola hijo, ya quiero que nazcas para conocerte, tenerte en mis brazos y que me ayudes a cuidar de tu mami, por que es muy bonita ¿sabes?, y no quiero que nos la quiten, aqui entre dos, sin ella no soy nada, sin tu mami yo me muero ella me a dado una nueva forma de vida y ahora me va a hacer papa ¿Qué mas podria pedir?", rato despues entro ayame a decirle que tenia que retirarase por que el horario de visitas habia terminado, pero el se rehuso a irse- "no me voy a ir, no voy a dejarla sola a ella y ahora menos que esta esperando a nuestro bebe, ni siquiera se si el esta bien" .- su tono de voz estaba lleno de preocupacion, la enfermera lo vio enternecida por su actitud.- "los dos estan bien, afortunadamente para el bebe los golpes que recibio solo fueron en el rostro, cabeza y costillas superiores, pero no tiene nada roto, yo creo que lo mas preocupante era lo de su cabeza por que por ese golpe ella se desmayo, pero ya la revisamos por completo y solo fue una herida asi que tranquilo, puede irse a descanzar y regresar mañana temprano".- el continuo negandose argumentando que aun que lo sacaran del hospital el estaria afuera cuidandola, tambien le comento el por que habia ido a dar ahí kagome y ayame se asusto notablemente.- "¿si lo desea puedo pedirle a una patrulla que venga?".- "no hace falta mientras este a su lado mi padre no se atrevera a tocarla".- ayame sin mas salida le dio una manta para que se cubriera del frio durante la noche y le permitio quedarse ahí.

a otro dia por la tarde dieron de alta a kagome los dos se veian felices ella iba sentada en una silla de ruedas e inuyasha iba empujandola, atrás de ellos se podia ver una imagen digna de recordarse kouga rogandole a ayame, la enfermera de kagome que le diera una cita, al llegar a la camioneta de kouga, kagome iba a levantarse de la silla para subir al vehiculo, cuando inuyasha la tomo en brazos para subirla mirandola con ternura.- "aun estas debil no deberias esforzarte, hazlo por nuestro bebe".- kouga que estaba cerca alcanzo a escucharlo y los felicito.- "gracias kouga pero necesito hablar contigo despues, ahora vamonos que mi pequeña necesita descansar y comer algo rico".- kagome lo miro con los ojos brillosos.- "¿podria ser un caldito de pollo y sopita?".- inuyasha la miraba enternecido cuando ayame les comento que kagome ya llevaba dias desayunando helado y chocolate, e inuyasha se sorprendio *¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? talvez era que estaba preocupado por sobrevivir a las malditas peleas y huir*.- "lo que desees pequeña tu pidelo y lo tendras".-kagome se sonrojo furiosamente; todos se despidieron de ayame, y partieron con destino al departamento, ya estando dentro la fue a acostar a la cama y le encendio la television para que se distrajera en lo que el hablaba con kouga.- "kouga quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros".- kouga evitaba la mirada de su amigo.- "no entiendo lo que quieres decir".- inuyasha le contesto acercandose a el.- "¿Qué crees que no e estado pensando el porque kagome fue a dar precisamente a mi pelea?".- su amigo se apeno al verse descubierto.- "es solo que te e visto cambiar, no todos salimos bien librados del negocio, se que a lo mejor yo nunca podre salir de esto pero creeme que me alegro por ti".- los dos chocaron sus manos en señal de amistad.- "se que a lo mejor es abusar mucho de tu amistad, pero queria pedirte un favor".- kouga lo miraba de manera seria.- "debe ser muy importante para ti como para que el gran inuyasha taisho pida un favor… asi que si esta en mis manos, cuenta conmigo".- "veras necesito llevarme kagome lejos de aquí cuanto antes de ser posible mañana mismo, no quiero volver a arriesgarla asi, y queria ver si nos podrias ayudar a huir de aqui".- "amigo ¿por que no compras un vehiculo usado y te vas?".- "mi padre no permitira que me lo vendan, tu entiendes, asi como no podre comprar boletos de autobus o avion por que el es uno de los accionistas de cualquiera de esas empresas y en caso de que me los vendieran el sabria hacia donde voy, solo necesito que nos lleves lo mas lejos que puedas ya de ahí en adelante ya vere que hacer".- kouga parecia preocupado.- "¿no has pensado en kagome, ella aun esta delicada y mas en su estado, no crees que es muy arriesgado para ella?".- "si lo he pensado pero es mas arriesgado quedarse ¿tu que harias kouga?".- "yo… yo en primera no huiria y arriesgaria a la mujer que amo, yo enfrentaria a mi padre, no se, le diria que nos deje en paz, en fin no se, pero nunca me a gustado huir".- "mira yo ya hable con el y le valio, a mi tampoco me gusta la idea... pero antes no temia a nada y ahora tengo… miedo de que cuando vaya a intentar hablar nuevamente con el, les pase algo a ellos".- "entiendo… entonces ¿cuando te quieres ir?".- mañana de ser posible".- "mañana estare aquí bien temprano con algunos chicos, no quiero que mi viejo se vaya a enterar y nos heche a perder todo".- en eso quedaron, se despidieron y el se metio a la cocina recordando que su pequeña tenia antojo de caldo de pollo y sopa asi que decidio hacerlo el mismo *¿Qué tan dificil puede ser hacer una sopa y un caldo?*.- el intentaba cocinar, cosa que no resulto facil ya que hasta la habitacion se escuchaban las maldiciones de el; kagome se levanto con cuidado y fue a la cocina para ver algo que estuvo a punto de hacerla reventarse de risa de no ser por que las costillas aun le dolian al verlo dar vueltas en la pequeña cocina con una revista de cocina en la mano mientras con la mano movia desesperadamente una cuchara dentro de una olla de la cual salia un olor no muy agradable.-"¡maldicion! MENDIGA SOPA del demonio, ¡desgraciado pollo!".- "inu dejame ayudarte".- el volteo y la miro con cara de enojo haciendo que ella retrocediera asustada.- "te dije que no te levantaras ¿Qué acaso no quieres a nuestro bebe kag?".- a ella se le cristalizaron los ojos de lagrimas.- "¿Cómo puedes pensar eso inu?".-el suavizo su mirada, dejo olvidado lo que estaba haciendo y la abrazo.- "es que no debes levantarte, por kami… cuando entre pense que estabas muerta, que te habia perdido yo…".- y se desahogo en el hombro de kagome estremeciéndose al sacar con llanto todo lo que habia guardado dentro, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello.- "pero no me perdiste".- el la apreto mas contra si.- "lo se, pero eso me hace pensar en lo que hubiera perdido, no solo te hubiera perdido a ti ¿sabes? tambien a el".- puso la mano sobre el aun plano vientre de ella.- "y todo por mi padre, si supiera que por su culpa podrias haber perdido a "su nieto" me pregunto que cara pondria el viejo".- kagome noto la forma rencorosa en que el hablaba de su padre.- "no inu, no debes de hablar asi de el despues de todo es tu padre, y como hijo debes perdonarlo, el solo intenta cuidarte, yo hubiera querido que alguno de mis padres me hubiera querido aun que fuera un poquito de lo que tu padre te quiere a ti, asi tal vez no me hubieran abandonado como lo hicieron".- inuyasha la miraba boquiabierto no podia creer que despues todo lo que habia sufrido por culpa de su padre, precisamente fuera ella quien le pidiera que lo perdonara.-"ademas tu padre hizo un par de cosas muy bien".- el la miraba interrogante y ella le sonrio.- "la primera fue tener un hijo tan bueno como tu y la segunda fue haber mandado a raptarme".- el tenia la mirada incredula.- "de verdad que no te entiendo kag".- ella lo miro a los ojos con mirada picara.- "pues que de no haberme mandado a raptar… ¡tonto! no nos hubieramos conocido".- el la abrazo sonriente.- "tienes razon tu seguirias viviendo en la calle, yo seguiria siendo un delincuente".- "eso quedo atrás inu".- "si mi pequeña pero quedara en verdad atras cuando nos vayamos de la cuidad".- ella lo miro asombrada.- "¿irnos, porque?".- el le tubo que explicar todo lo que le habia comentado kouga, misma razon por la cual el ya no podia volver a las peleas.- "asi que mañana mismo nos iremos".- ella acepto irse por miedo a que esta vez no solo pudieran dañarla a ella sino tambien a su bebe, asi comieron y pasaron el resto del dia tranquilos, cuando se iban a acostar inuyasha la advirtio.- "acuestate vestida por que kouga vendra muy temprano por nosotros".- ella acepto y se quedo dormida mientras inuyasha empacaba lo poco de sus pertenencias y se alistaba para partir, cuando tubo todo listo se acosto a lado de kagome rogando en su fuero mas interno que todo saliera bien.

a otro dia casi de madrugada kouga estaciono el auto cerca sin hacer ruido y con las luces apagadas, subio con sigilo rapidamente al departamento toco la puerta quedito.- "inuyasha, soy kouga vamonos".- desde dentro inuyasha ya estaba listo casi no habia dormido pero pensaba que ya descansaria tranquilo cuando estuvieran lejos, se levanto y le abrio la puerta a kouga.- "pasa amigo voy a despertar a kagome".- "¿si quieres yo me llevo sus maletas y las voy bajando en lo que la despiertas?".- inuyasha acepto e intento despertar a kagome, cosa que le costo trabajo, la vio levantarse mareada y somnolienta en su estado no podia arriesgarla a que se cayera, asi que la tomo en brazos y la subio al auto de kouga el cual los veia nervioso- "¿Qué sucede se siente mal?".- "no amigo es solo que la vi mareada, no puedo arriesgarla se puede lastimar".- "bien, ¿ya es todo?".- inuyasha volteo a ver al asiento trasero donde vio sus maletas.- "si es todo, ¿pero que no dijiste que traerias algunos hombres?".- kouga lo miro con el seño fruncido al momento de arrancar el auto.- "escuche a mi viejo hablar con mis hombres para que lo advirtieran si escuchaban algo de ti o de kagome, asi que decidi no traerlos en lugar de ellos vinieron los chicos de la muebleria".- inuyasha lo miraba confundido.- "¿Por qué ellos?".- "no se si sepas pero tu mujer a escondidas tuyas les hacia de comer y les llevaba a la muebleria ella nunca les cobraba en agradecimiento por haberle subido los muebles, ella siempre los regañaba cuando los veia trabajar sin descanso y que no comieran les decia: yo antes vivia en la calle y a veces hubiera matado por comer algo, ustedes que pueden coman ¿no ven que sus familias los esperan en casa?; ellos la consideran su angel de la guarda por que si no comian era por que no les alcanzaba, asi ella se los gano".- inuyaSha veia a su mujer dormir en sus brazos con infinita ternura.- "lo es kouga, es mi angel de la guarda, pero no entiendo como nos pueden ser de ayuda".- "bueno ellos tuvieron la idea de conseguir varios autos iguales asi que si nos siguen, todos tomaremos direcciones diferentes y asi los perderemos facilmente".- habia terminado de hablar cuando sono su celular, cuando contesto resulto que era uno de sus empleados para avisarle que un par de autos los estaban siguiendo, asi que le aviso a inuyasha para que se escondiera junto con kagome en la parte de atrás con las maletas encima para que no los vieran, el auto que lo venia siguiendo se coloco a lado del de kouga, para observar que solo habia un pasajero dentro del auto, asi que iban a detenerlo cuando un auto igual al que iban persiguiendo los rebaso rapidamente, en el cual aparentemente iban dos hombres y una mujer, asi dejaron en paz el auto en el que iba la pareja para alcanzar el otro auto, los trabajadores pusieron en marcha su plan poniendo en jaque a los autos enemigos cuando amanecio y llegaron a la zona mas concurrida de todo tokio y al dar vuelta en una esquina se les apacieron mas de 10 autos iguales frente a ellos vacios, mientras tanto inuyasha y kagome se despedian de kouga para subirse un barco con destino a china.

unos cinco meses despues la pareja se encontraba instalada en una casa pequeña que disfrutaban gracias al dinero que inuyasha habia ganado en las peleas el ya se encontraba trabajando de algo que nunca penso llegar a hacer… entrenaba a cadetes de la policia, ¿Cómo llego ahí? facil, el destino… estaba buscando trabajo en un banco cuando un tipo intento robarlo y el como buen taisho lo desarmo, golpeo y entrego a la policia, ellos al ver que era ademas de un excelente peleador era excelente manejado armas lo contrataron, y ahí estaba entrenando a los que hace meses pensaba eran su enemigo a muerte, a kagome ya se le notaba su estado con un vientre abultado de 6 meses de embarazo, eran felices, mantenian comunicación con kouga de vez en cuando por temor a ser descubiertos, pero el les habia dicho que logro conquistar a ayame, la enfermera que habia atendido a kagome y que pensaba cambiar para poder casarse con ella, es mas tenia planeado irse al igual que lo habian hecho ellos.

uno de esos dias kagome se encontraba haciendo la limpieza cuando escucho que tocaron el timbre *de seguro inuyasha no es, el hoy llega tarde*.- "¡hay no puede ser! de seguro es un vendedor, veremos que quiere".-con una sonrisa en los labios se dirigio a abrir la puerta pero palidecio en el instante *no puede ser*.- "¡¿usted?".- reculo en sus pasos y tomo lo primero que tubo a la mano que era un florero.- "¡no se acerque a mi ¿me escuchó?".- el hombre la miraba con semblante inalterable a pesar de notar su estado.- "calmate niña, no te hare daño".- la vio suspirar tranquila.- "bueno no mientras tengas a mi nieto contigo".- la chica palidecio.- "eh entendido que mi hijo te quiere con el, y yo a el lo quiero conmigo, asi que ya encontre la solucion, te llevare conmigo y el tendra que ir a buscarte".- kagome intento correr pero un mareo le dio en ese momento por la tension que estaba sufriendo asi QUE SOLTo EL FLORERO, intento sostenerse de algun mueble pero le fue imposible; el padre de inuyasha palidecio al ver que la mujer de su hijo caeria al piso poniendo en peligro a su nieto, asi que se apresuro a sostenerla, la cargo en brazos y se la llevo.

inuyashA LLEGO SILBANDO DE CONTENTO YA QUE ESE DIA LE HABIAN DADO LA NOTICIA DE QUE PRONTO LO AScENDERIAN Y LE AUMENTARIAN EL SUELDO, PERO ESA ALEGRIA SE FUE A LA BASURA CUANDO LLEGO A SU CASA Y SE ENCONTRO CON SU PUERTA ABIERTA UN FLORERO QUEBRADO EN EL PISO, *DEMONIOS ¡¿Qué PASO AQUI? QUE NO HAYA SIDO MI PADRE, QUE NO HAYA SIDO MI PADRE!* MARCO A SU TRABAJO AVISANDO LO QUE HABIA PASADO, SACO DINERO QUE ESTABA AHORRANDO PARA CUANDO SU BEBE NACIERA LO METIO EN SU BOLsILLO TRASERO Y SALIO CORRIENDO COMO LOCO INTENTANDO NEGARSE QUE su padre LOS HABIA ENCONTRADO, ESTABA A PUNTO DE SUBIRSE A SU AUTO CUANDO LA VECINA SE ACERCO A EL CON UNA SONRISA EN LOS LABIOS.- "HOLA INUYASHA".- EL LE CONTESTO DE MANERA CORTANTE MIENTRAS SEGUIA EN LO QUE ESTABA.- "DISCULPE PERO KAGOME DESAPARECIO Y COMO ENTENDERA NO TENGO TIEMPO DE PLATICAR".- ESTABA POR ARRANCAR EL AUTO CUANDO LA VECINA GRITO CONFUNDIDA.- "¡NO PUEDE SER! YO PENSE QUE ERA TU PADRE O ALGO ASI".- INUYASHA LA MIRO ASUSTADO Y SALIO DEL AUTO.- "¿Quién, QUE QUIERE DECIR CON ESO?".- VINO UN HOMBRE EN LA MAÑANA PREGUNTANDO POR USTEDES DIJO QUE ERA TU PADRE, POR EL PARECIDO DE SUS OJOS Y CABELLO LE CREI, Y LE DI SU DIRECCION, AL RATO SALI PARA VER SI HABIA DADO CON LA CASA Y LO VI CARGANDO A KAGOME SUBIendola A UN AUTO".- "¡MALDICION! GRACIAS NOS VEMOS LUEGO, SE SUBIO A SU AUTO CON RUMBO FIJO Y con LOS OJOS cristalinos *PADRE MAS VALE QUE NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLE DAÑO*, EN EL CAMINO HABLO CON SU JEFE EXPLICANDOLE LO SUCEDIDO, EL CUAL SABIA EL VERDADERO PASADO DE INUYASHA Y SE HABIA VUELTO SU AMIGO, EL LE BRINDO SU APOYO PONIENDOSE A SU DISPOCISION EN CASO DE QUE NECESITARA AYUDA, INUYASHA LE DIJO QUE LE AVISARIA SI LO LLEGABA A NECESITAR Y LE AGRADECIO; LLEGO RAPIDAMENTE AL PUERTO Y SE SUBIO AL PRIMER barco QUE LO LLEvARA A JAPON.

EL VIAJE SE LE HIZO ETERNO LO PRIMERO QUE HIZO AL BAJARSE DEL BARCO FUE IR DIRECTAMENTE A CASA DE SU PADRE, LO HICIERON PASAR AMABLEMENTE AL ESTUDIO DONDE LO ESPERABA SU PADRE.- "VAYA HIJO VEO QUE EL INTERES TIENE PIES, HACE TIEMPO QUE NO ME VISITABAS, TE FUISTE LEJOS SIN DESPEDIRTE SIQUIERA".- INUYASHA LO VEIA FURICO.- "¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO QUE PIENSES, ¿DAME A KAGOME Y ME LARGO?".- "¡TE VAS SIN DESPEDIRTE Y LO PRIMERO QUE HACES CUANDO VIENES ES GRITARME!".- INUYASHA COMENZO A DARSE MASAJE EN EL PUENTE DE SU NARIZ PARA TRATAR DE CONTENER SU TEMPERAMENTO Y NO ARRIESGAR A KAGOME CON SU ACTITUD.- "MIRA PADRE POR SI NO RECUERDAS TU ME ORILLASTE A TODO ESTO, HICISTE QUE SE NEGARAN A DARME EMPLEO, TUVE QUE METERME DE LUCHADOR PIDIENDOLE EL FAVOR A TU PEOR ENEMIGA Y NO ME FUI DE VIAJE DE PLACER, ME FUI HUYENDO POR QUE CASI CAUSAS QUE ABUSARAN DE "MI MUJER" Y GRACIAS A KAMI NO SALIO LASTIMADO NUESTRO BEBE CON LA GOLPIZA DE ESE TAL HOUYO, POR QUE POR SI NO TE HAS PUESTO A PENSAR, PUDISTE HABER SIDO CULPABLE DE LA MUERTE DE TU NIETO".- VIO A SU PADRE PALIDECER, GIRARSE CON TODO Y SILLA PARA DARLE LA ESPALDA.- "YO… NO TENIA IDEA DE QUE ESTABA EMBARAZADA SI LO HUBIERA SABIDO NO LO HUBIERA HECHO".- INUYASHA LO MIRABA MAS TRANQUILO POR SU RESPUESTA PERO AUN DE MANERA REPROVATORIA.- "NO TE CREO SI FUERA VERDAD LO QUE DICES NO LA HUBIERAS TRAIDO aquí POR LA FUERZA, HUBIERAS HABLADO ANTES CONMIGO, AHORA DIME DONDE ESTA KAGOME".- "NO tienes por que tener TANta PRISA HIJO TE LA DEVOLVERE EN CUANTO ACEPTES COLABORAR EN EL NEGOCIO".- SU HIJO LO MIRO CON CARA DE POKER.- "NO SE SI ESTAS ENTERADO PERO ENTRENO A CHICOS PARA QUE SE CONVIERTAN EN POLICIAS, PUEDO PERDER MI EMPLEO".- SU PADRE COMENZO A REIR A CARCAJADAS.- "Y QUIEN QUIERE UN TRABAJO MEDIOCRE CUANDO PUEDE TENERLO TODO".- INUYASHA LO MIRO FURIOSO.- "¡YO, YO SOY EL QUE QUIERE UN EMPLEO DESCENTE PARA DARLE UN BUEN EJEMPLO A MI HIJO EN VEZ DE SIEMPRE ESTAR HUYENDO, Y SOBRE TODO, POR QUE NO ME QUIERO CONVERTIR EN TI!".- SU PADRE SE QUEDO TOTALMENTE PASMADO CON LAS PALABRAS DE SU HIJO.- "NO QUIERO LASTIMARTE PADRE, PERO NO QUIERO SEGUIR TU CAMINO, NO QUIERO VER A MI HIJO MORIR por una herida de bala, EN LA CARCEL O QUE ME VEA A MI EN UNA, KAG ME DIJO ANTES DE IRNOS QUE TENIA QUE PERDONARTE POR QUE ERAS MI PADRE, QUE MUY A TU MANERA ME QUERIAS Y AHORA TE DIGO QUE TE PERDONO POR CONVERTIRME EN UN DELINCUENTE, TE PERDONO POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A KAG Y LO QUE PUDISTE HABERLE CAUSADO A MI BEBE, PERO TAMBIEN TE AGRADEZCO, POR QUE DE NO SER POR TI NO HUBIERA CONOCIDO A KAG, SOLO QUE TE PIDO COMO TU HIJO QUE PARES ESTO POR QUE TU AMOR ME ESTA LASTIMANDO a mi y a mi familia".- SU PADRE REACCIONO CON ESAS PALABRAS, POR PRiMERA VEZ DESDE QUE LA MADRE DE INUYASHA MURIO EL TENIA LOS OJOS LLENOS DE LAGRIMAS.- "TU GANAS, PERO QUISIERA QUE ME DEJARAS AYUDARTE CON LOS GASTOS Y QUE ME DEJARAS VER MI NIETO CUANDO NAZCA".- INUYASHA SONRIO FELIZ Y ABRAZO A SU PADRE.- "PADRE TU SIEMPRE PODRAS VER A TU NIETO, PERO NO ACEPTARE TU AYUDA QUIERO MANTENER A MI FAMILIA CON MI ESFUERZO".- "¿YA NI PREGUNTAR DE DONDE SALISTE TAN ORGULLOSO Y NECIO VERDAD HIJO?".- LOS DOS SONREIAN.- "VEN TE LLEVARE CON TU MUJER PARA QUE LA TRANQUILICES, YA LE DIJE QUE NO LE PASARIA NADA, PERO AL PARECER POR RENSILLAS DEl PASADO SIGUE INQUIETA".-SU PADRE LO LLEVO A DONDE ANTES ERA SU HABITACION, Y DE NO SER POR SUS RAPIDOS REFLEJOS KAGOME LE HUBIERA ROTO LA CABEZA con un el TUBO DE UNA LAMPARA.- "¡DEMONIOS KAGOME TEN CUIDADO CON ESO!".- LA CHICA AGITABA CON MIEDO Y DESCONTROL "SU ARMA" PERO CUANDO ESCUCHO LA VOZ DE INUYASHA SOLTO EL TUBO HECHANDOSE EN SUS BRAZOS, LLORANDO MIENTRAS LO BESABA EN VARIAS PARTES DEL ROSTRO RAPIDAMENTE.- "¡INU! QUE BUENO QUE LLEGASTE PENSE QUE NO TE VOLVERIA A VER Y EL BEBE ESTA MUY INQUIETO TE EXTRAÑABAmos".- AL VER AL HOMBRE QUE SE ENCONTRABA AL LADO DE INUYASHA SE ABRAZO MAS FUERTE A EL.- "NO TE PREOCUPES PEQUEÑA YA HABLE CON MI PADRE Y A ENTENDIDO por fin, ASI QUE VAMOS DE REGRESO A CASA".-EL HOMBRE MAYOR LOS MIRABA CON MIRADA TRISTE.- "¿NO PODRIAN QUEDARSE UNOS DIAS? ES QUE ESTA CASA ESTA DEMASIADO GRANDE PARA MI".- "LO SIENTO PADRE PERO TENGO QUE VOLVER AL TRABAJO Y KAGOME TIENE CITA CON EL MEDICO PASADO MAÑANA".- DESANIMANDO A SU PADRE, SUBITAMENTE KAGOME SONRIO TIERNAMENTE.- "¿Y POR QUE USTED NO VA A PASAR UNOS DIAS CON NOSOTROS?".- EL PADRE DE INUYASHA SE QUEDO PENSATIVO.- "CREO QUE E AMASADO UNA ENORME FORTUNA Y NO TENGO A QUIEN DEJARSELA, PARA QUE SEGUIR EN EL NEGOCIO… ME RETIRO HIJO, ASI PODRE VISITARLOS SEGUIDO".- INUYASHA Y KAGOME SONRIERON FELICES, DESPUES ELLA LE GUIÑO EL OJO A INUYASHA.- "¿Por qué NO MEJOR SE VA A VIVIR CON NOSOTROS ASI EL BEBE TENDRIA cerca A SU ABUELITO?".- EL PADRE DE INUYASHA Puso UNA SONRISA PLENA MIENTRAS LAGRIMAS SE AGOLPAN EN SUS OJOS MIRANDO ESPERANZADORAMENTE A SU HIJO.- "¿A TI NO TE INCOMODARIA QUE ME FUERA A VIVIR CON USTEDES?".- INUYASHA FINGIO MOLESTARSE.- "COMO PODRIA MOLESTARME VIEJO, SABES QUE ERES BIENVENIDO ASI NO DEJARIA TODO EL DIA SOLA A KAG".- "¡AL DIABLO ME VOY CON USTEDES! A PROPOSITO HIJO YA SE CASARON ¿VERDAD?".- LA PAREJA SE SONROJO YA QUE NI SIQUIERA HABIAN PENSADO EN ESO.- "LA VERDAD… NO PAPA".- SU PADRE PUSO CARA DE ESPANTO.- "¡MI NIETO NO NACERA SIENDO UN BASTARDO, TAISHO! SABES QUE SEREMOS DELINCUENTES Y TODO LO QUE TU QUIERAS PERO UN HIJO ES UN HIJO, Y AHORA MISMO SE CASAN".- ASI EL PATRIARCA TAISHO SE LLEVO ARRASTRANDO A LA PAREJA AL REGISTRO CIVIL PARA QUE SE CASARAN DE UNa VEZ, LO QUE NO PUDO LOGRAR FUE QUE SE CASARAN POR LA IGLESIA YA QUE KAGOME SE TENDIO A LLORAR A LAGRIMA VIVA.- "¡NO VOY A CASARME CONTIGO PARECIENDO UNA BALLENA!".-INUYASHA LA MIRABA CON TERNURA.- "NO PARECES UNA BALLENA Y ME ENCANTARIA CASARME CONTIGO AUN QUE SI LO PARECIERAS".- "ES SOLO QUE YO PENSE QUE SI ALGUN DIA ME CASABA USARIA UN VESTIDO BLANCO AUN QUE FUERA MUY SENCILLO".- EL SEÑOR TAISHO REFLEXIONO.- "ESO SE PUEDE SOLUCIONAR".- FUERON A UNA TIENDA CERCANA pARA COMPRARLE EL VESTIDO PERO PARA MALA SUERTE DE ELLOS NO HABIA DE LA TALLA DE LA CHICA, ASI QUE SIN DARSE POR VENCIDOS RECORRIERON VARIAS TIENDAS PERO EN NINGUNA TIENDA HABIA VESTIDOS DE SU TALLA, UNA CADA VEZ MAS DEPRIMIDA Y LLOROSA KAGOME CAMINABA DEL BRAZO DE SU AHORA ESPOSO.- "INU VAMONOS NO HAY VESTIDOS PARA BALLENAS COMO YO".- INUYASHA FRUNCIO EL CEJO.- "ERES LA MUJER MAS HERMOSa QUE E VISTO, ASI QUE NO ESTES DE NECIA EN QUE ERES UNA BALLENA POR QUE NO LO ERES".- ELLA SE ABRAZO MAS A EL, RESIGNADOS A NO ENCONTRAR EL VESTIDO TODOS FUERON A LA MANSION TAISHO, PARA ALISTAR TODO PARA QUE EL PATRIARCA SE FUERA CON ELLOS.

DOS MESES DESPUES, KAGOME SE ESTABA BAÑANDO CUANDO SINTIO UN FUERTE DOLOR EN LA CADERA.- "¡AUCH! HOY ESTAS MUY INQUIETO".- APRESURO SU BAÑO LO MAS QUE PUDO para SALIr DE LA DUCHA Y LLAMO A SU ESPOSO.- "¡INU!".-PERO EL QUE CONTESTO FUE SU SUEGRO DESDE EL OTRO LADO DE LA PUERTA.- "INUYASHA SE FUE A TRABAJAR, PERO SI NECESITAS ALGO YO TE PUEDO AYUDAR".- LA CHICA PALIDECIO AL SENTIR EL DOLOR MAS FUERTE.- "¡AY! ES QUE ME DUELE MUCHO MI CADERA".- SU SUEGRO SE TURBÓ.- "VOY A HABLARLE A INUYASHA PARA QUE SE REGRESE".- EL HOMBRE MARCO CON LOS DEDOS TEMBLOROSOS.- "EL NUMERO QUE USTED MARCO ESTA FUERA DEL AREA DE SERVICIO".- "ME LLEVA".- REGRESO A LA ENTRADA DE LA ALCOBA ENCONTRANDOSE CON KAGOME QUE CAMINABA LENTA Y DIFICULTOSAMENTE.- "EL CELULAR DICE QUE ESTA FUERA DEL AREA DE SERVICIO, CREO QUE LO MEJOR SERA QUE TE LLEVE AL HOSPITAL Y QUE EL NOS ALCANCE ALLA ¿NO CREES?".- ELLA RESPIRABA CON DIFICULTAD MIENTRAS ASENTIA RAPIDAMENTE CON LA CABEZA.- "HAY QUE LLEVAR LA MALETA POR SI el bebe ya VIENE".- EL SEÑOR COMENZO A PERDER COLOR Y A TEMBLAR.-"¿TU CREES QUE YA…?".- ELLA SONREIA AL VER LA EXPRESION DEL HOMBRE ASINTIENDO LENTAMENTE.- "¡ME LLEVA! KAMI YA LA TIENE EN CONTRA MIA".- TOMO RAPIDAMENTE LA MALETA Y SE SUBIO AL AUTO OLVIDANDO UN PEQUEÑO DETALLE… A KAGOME, ELLA SE SENTO JUNTO A LA ENTRADA ESPERANDO QUE SU SUEGRO SE DIERA CUENTA QUE FALTABA ELLA, CUANDO EL PATRIARCA APaRECIO POR LA PUERTA VENIA CON CARA ENOJADA AYUDANDOLA A LEVANTARSE.- "ESTAS VIENDO QUE A LO MEJOR YA VIENE MI NIETO Y TE QUEDAS A DESCANSAR".- ELLA LO MIRABA CON A CARA DE CIRCUNSTANCIA; en EL CAMINO SE PUDIERON COMUNICAR CON INUYASHA EL CUAL LOS ALCANZO EN EL HOSPITAL LLEGANDO EN EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE LA SUBIAN A LA CAMILLA, EL POBRE CHICO PARECIA UN MANIÁTICO, LLEGO CON EL CABELLO ALBOROTADO Y MAS PALIDO QUE UN FANTASMA.- "YA ESTOY aquí KAG TRANQUILA".- ELLA SONRIO CUANDO LO VIO LLEGAR Y TOMAR SU MANO.- "EL QUE DEBE DE TRANQUILIZARSE ERES TU ¡AAAHHH!".-INUYASHA ESTABA PUNTO DE SALTAR SOBRE EL MEDICO.- "¿Qué LE Pasa a mi esposa doctor?".- calmese ella esta bien, al parecer el parto se adelanto pero todo esta bien ahora si nos disculpa, puede esperar en esa sala".-inuyasha volteo a ver a su padre que tiraba de el.- "¡no! yo no me separe de ella".- el medico al ver el estado tan alterado de inuyasha, ademas de ver a los elementos de seguridad tirados en el pasillo gracias a el, acepto que el entrara, lo preparon para que pudiera pasar con kagome; cuando entro la vio sudorosa, cansada en tanto respiraba con dificultad, se sento donde se lo indicaron y ella lo miro a los ojos.- "inu no puedo".- el la vio con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.- "no se de que me hablas, tu eres muy fuerte kag".- ella comenzo a pujar.- "no, no podre amor, cuidalo...".- dio el ÚLTIMO empuje al tiempo que le decia.- "te amo inu".- y entonces comenzo a sonar una alarma al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el llanto de un bebe y la voz de una enfermera.- "es un niño".- inuyasha lloraba como un chiquillo.- "¡no, no me puedes dejar, no nos puedes dejar ¿me oyes maldita perra? despierta!".- todos los medicos comenzaron a realizar maniobras para poder ayudarla pero el no la soltaba, la sacudia como si la quisiera despertar, un medico se acerco a el.- "¡si en verdad quieres que sobreviva quitate, dejanos ayudarla!" .- el se hizo a un lado como zombie, asi lo sacaron de la sala, su padre que lo vio a lo lejos se estremecio al ver a su hijo tan perdido con lagrimas en los ojos, se acerco a el.- "¿Qué paso hijo?".- pero el no le contestaba.- "¡demonios inuyasha despierta dime que sucedió ¿Cómo estan, que paso?".-inuyasha no dijo nada solo se abrazo a su padre a llorar, cuando por fin pudo hablar.- "CREO que la perdi".- su padre lo miraba de manera triste despues de todo se habia encariñado con la esposa de su hijo.- "¿estas seguro?".- inuyasha se frotaba fuertemente la cabeza mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas en la sala de espera.- "no lo se ¡demonios no lo se! pero cuando nacio el bebe ella…. comenzo a sonar una alarma y todos comenzaron a moverse rapido, asi que…".- en esos momentos vio salir al medico que le habia gritado y acercarse a el con semblante serio.- "vine a avisarle que el estado de su esposa es sumamente delicado nos hacen falta muchos recursos desde sangre hasta aparatos con los que aquí no contamos, estamos tratando de conseguirlos en otros hospitales pero los que los tienen estan muy lejos nos llegarian en unos dias y desgraciadamente por su condicion a ella no podemos moverla de aqui".- inuyasha no entendia por que le decia todo eso.- "el problema es que ella no tiene ese tiempo… lo siento".- inuyasha se quedo petrificado en su lugar asimilando las palabras del medico, en lo que su padre tomaba al medico por las solapas de su bata.- "¡¿me esta diciendo que mi nuera morira y mi nieto se quedara sin madre por que no tienen lo que se necesita?".- el medico agacho la cabeza.- "asi es".- el padre de inuyasha solto de golpe al medico tomo su agenda, una pluma y se la ofrecio al medico.- "anote lo que necesite".- el medico lo miro incredulo para despues comenzar a anotar todo lo que necesitaban despues se la devolvio al patriarca taisho.- "regreso lo mas rapido que pueda, no permita que muera o usted se ira con ella ¿me entendio?".- el medico temblo involuntariamente, el vio a su hijo en el mismo estado en que lo habia dejado, avanzo hacia el y le dio una bofetada.- "¡reacciona demonios! hay que conseguir estas cosas ya, si quieres que se salve tu mujer".- inuyasha parpadeo sorprendido, para despues sonreir al ver una esperanza.- "lo que digas viejo".- salieron los dos a prisa, recurriendo a todos sus contactos desde kikyo, onigumo, kouga junto con su padre y demas personas que conocian.

cinco horas despues llegaron con todo lo necesario al hospital donde el personal pensaba que estaban sufriendo alucianciones al ver a unos hombres con el logo de "mueblerias wolf" empujando un sofisticado respirador en tanto otros metian cajas que al parecer contenian instrumental quirurgico esteril y el desfile seguia, encabezado por un par de extraños hombres de cabello plateado y ojos color ambar, hasta que llegaron a recepcion donde preguntaron por kagome, la recepcionista les dijo que la habian pasado por su gravedad a terapia intensiva, raudos se dirigieron hacia donde se les habia dicho.

al llegar se encontraron con el medico de kagome, el patriarca se acerco al el.- "aquí esta lo que pidio".- el medico casi se va de espaldas al ver ahí todo lo que habia solicitado por años al hospital y se le habia negado.- "rapido metanlo todo, lo primero que voy a necesitar es la sangre e tomado toda la del banco del hospital pero ya se termino".- el señor TAISHO fruncio el seño.- "la sangre esta por llegar, en unos diez minutos descendera un helicoptero en el patio del hospital, lo que pasa es que como comprendera eso no lo podiamos transportar nosotros".- el medico rapidamente contesto que estaria pendiente entrando para preparar todo, pensando *vaya que esta chica tiene suerte*.

SEIs dias despues kagome desperto con inuyasha a lado suyo siendo lo primero que vio, mas atrás en un sillon estaba su suegro durmiendo en una postura incomoda; sonrio al ver a su suegro, asi le parecia gracioso en vez de temible como cuando lo conocio, devolvio su vista a inuyasha, el chico estaba recargando su Torso sobre su cama tomandole una mano, palido, demacrado, con unas ojeras horribles y el cabello enmarañado, *pobrecito se ve tan cansado*, con sus dedos comenzo a acariciale el cabello a su esposo; el al sentir el toque de su esposa desperto levantandose como resorte sonriendo y abrazandola con cuidado.- "mi pequeña despertaste" .- despues se separo frunciendo el seño.- "¡con un demonio, no me vuelvas a dar un susto asi mujer! no ves que casi me matas".- kagome miraba sorprendida como rodaban abundantes lagrimas por las mejillas de inuyasha, el no soporto mas la lejania y la abrazo la por cintura llorando desahogandose.- "mira lo que me has hecho, me he vuelto una niña llorona…. no vuelvas a intentar abandonarme ¿de acuerdo?".- ella le acariciaba la cabeza.- "no lo hare".- el patriarca desperto al escuchar voces viendo a su hijo abrazado al regazo de su nuera.- "¿ahora ya puedo conocer a mi nieto?".- los dos despertaron al escuchar la imponente voz, ella reacciono ante las palabras del hombre para pasar de la euforia a la preocupacion.- ¿nieto, fue niño, no lo han visto, esta bien?.- inuyasha le sonrio para calmarla.- "esta muy bien es un niño, es solo que… no queria que nadie lo conociera hasta que tu estuvieras bien para que fueras tu quien le diera su primer beso".- ella sonreia con los ojos llenos de lagrimas intentando ponerse de pie, inuyasha la paralizó mirandola con una ceja alzada.- "¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo?".- ella le contesto de forma inocente.- "voy a…ver a mi bebe".- el la acomodo en la cama.- "ni lo piense señora taisho, solo lo hara sobre mi cadaver".- ella lo miraba asustada, el patriarca ansioso por conocer a su nieto decidio intervenir.- "si lo quiere conocer ¿Por qué no voy y le digo a alguna de las enfermeras que lo traiga?".- en eso el medico entro.- "vaya ya nos estabas asustando kagome ¿Cómo te sientes?".- ella hacia un puchero.- "mal".- los tres la voltearon a ver asustados.- "lo que pasa es que inu no me deja ver a mi bebe".- todos suspiraron tranquilos.- "a ya veo, pero es natural nos diste un gran susto de no ser por que tu suegro se movilizo no estariamos ahora aquí tan contentos".- ella palidecio.- "en fin, mañana mismo puedes irte a casa con tu bebe y podras alimentarlo".- kagome queria saltar de la felicidad.- "¿desde hoy?".- "no, hasta mañana los efectos de los medicamentos pasaran completamente hasta mañana".- "gracias doctor".- "no gracias a ustedes".- salio sin decir mas.- "¿Qué quiso decir inu?".- el fingio no escucharla.- "papa podrias decirle a una enfermera que traigan a mi hijo, el patriarca salio casi volando de la emocion".- en cuanto el salio la pareja comenzo a platicar e inuyasha le dijo todo lo que habia hecho su padre por ella y que de hecho todo lo haBIA obsequiADo al hospital, pocos minutos despues llego un abuelo emocionado.-"¡ya viene, ya lo traen!".- los dos soreian al verlo abrir la puerta para darle el paso para que la enfermera pasara con el bebe en brazos que venia llorando, la enfermera se lo dio a su madre y el inmediatamente se silencio, sorprendiendo a todos.- "¿me concoces bien, verdad "senkai"?".- en ese momento el patriarca taisho se puso a llorar como nunca en su vida.- "¿senkai, le van a poner mi nombre?".- kagome sonreia conmovida.- "pues claro de no ser por usted el no tendria mama ahora".- "y tampoco padre por que sin kagome yo tambien me hubiera muerto".- el papa de inuyasha ya estaba cargando a una sorprendida enfermera gritando que su nieto se llamaria como el.

años despues se podia ver en un parque a una familia recorrerlo con tranquilidad, formada por un anciano en silla de ruedas hablandole al oido a un niño de ojos color ambar y pelo plateado identico a su padre, el iba sentado en el regazo del anciano, mientras dos parejas iban detrás, inuyasha empujando la silla y kagome cargando una bebe de un año identica al niño solo que con el cabello negro a lado la otra pAreja era seshomaru y su esposa rin con sus niños cargando; ya que despues de lo que paso con kagome, EL PATRIARCA senkai busco a seshomaru Y le pidio disculpas, conocio a su esposa y nietos, 2 gemelos que eran un par de demonios identicos a su hijo seshomaru solo que ellos si sonreian a diferencia de su padre que mantenia una mascara de frialdad en el rostro que solo cambiaba al ver a su esposa e hijos, aun que eraN SUMAMENTE TRAVIESOS asi los queria, desde ese dia se volvio a unir su familia.

inuyasha observaba sospechoso a su padre.- "papa que tanto le dices a senkai".-el padre con una sonrisa complice CONTESTO.- "nada hijo nada".- cerca de ahí se podia ver a senkai de la mano de una niña mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, su madre al ver eso se enojo.- "¿Qué fue lo que le dijo a mi bebe?".- y el anciano contesto.- "simplemente le dije que la vida es muy corta para encontrar el amor y ser feliz, asi que debe apurarse para encontrarlo".

FIN

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ES EL PRIMER ONE SHOT QUE HICE, ASI QUE ESPERO COMENTEN .


End file.
